


Matters of the Family

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Found Family, Gen, joxter x mymble, snufkin's family, snufmin, trust me the snufmin will come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It was supposed to be another normal day in Moominvalley when Snufkin's aunt shows up, needing help. Snufkin did not know he had an aunt.





	1. A Surprise Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHH I'm really excited about this series and I hope you all enjoy it!!!!!

“Thanks for coming out with me to the garden Snufkin.” Moomin said cheerfully as he swung the whicker basket back and forth, performing a hoppity dance as he did so. Summer was slowly blending into Autumn, the leaves green but with a tinge of yellow. The sun was still warm and the birds were still chirping, and most importantly, Snufkin was still here. Humming, Moomin looked over his shoulder to his friend. Behind him Snufkin followed his lead, playing a happy little tune on his harmonica, adding a extra skip here and there. He stopped to respond back, eyes following the pair of orange and brown butterflies flying in front of his face.

“Of course Moomin. It’s a bit in self-interest though, Mama said I could keep the extras for my own use.” 

“Haha, gonna make some stews?” 

“Maybe even fried vegetables with fillet fish!” Snufkin ran ahead and leapt over a large puddle, clicking his heels twice before landing. He turned and bowed while Moomin clapped. Taking a running leap, Moomin leapt over and spun a perfect rotation in the air, sticking the landing. His tail tuft swung around and hit him on the nose. Snufkin did more laughing then clapping and Moomin joined in. 

“Is Mama growing any secret large pumpkins this year?” 

“Nope, much to Little My’s disappointment!” 

“She lived in that pumpkin husk for quite awhile—Oh! Moomin look at the gate!” Snufkin had slowed to a stop, placing his hand on Moomin’s shoulder. Moomin looked ahead to see that the gate had been nearly torn off the hinges and several vegetables were trampled. 

“What on earth?” He started to go towards the gate but Snufkin stopped him. 

“Perhaps we’d better get Papa,” He cautioned, putting his harmonica back in his pocket. “From the looks of it, it could be someone very strong and very unfriendly.” 

“I’m not afraid,” 

“Moomin I never said you were, but one needs to be smart about these things. Aaannd you’re going to charge in.” Snufkin sighed as Moomin pulled away, hurrying to the gate. “At least take a rake with you!” He picked up one of Mama’s discarded gardening tools, hefting it over his shoulder, just in case. Following quickly after Moomin, they followed the trail of trampled vegetables, coming to the tomatoes, which had all either been ripped from the earth or picked clean.

“Snufkin, this is just terrible.” Moomin frowned, leaning forward to look closer. A claw swiped out from the remaining stalks, raking across his bulbous nose. Crying out in shock, Moomin fell backwards, holding at his snout. 

“Moomin!” Snufkin gasped, kneeling down to his precious friend. Eyes watering, Moomin looked up, red beginning to form over the marks. Angry, Snufkin whacked at the stalks with the rake. “Whose there? How dare you hurt Moomin?” 

A paw shot up, grabbing the business end of the rake and pulling at it with a lot of strength. Snufkin sank his heels in the dirt, determined not to give their attacker their only weapon. The attacker stood up to continue in their game of tug-o-war. Snufkin’s eyes widened as the sun hit her. She was a older murmrik,and looked very much like his Papa Joxter, even down to the blue eyes, which were currently slits of fury. She was covered in more fur that stood up on end, and had much sharper claws. Her hair was curly black, brown, and blonde. She was snarling dangerously, her fangs glistening. And she was pregnant. So very, very pregnant. Glad he hadn’t hit a pregnant woman with the business end of a rake, Snufkin’s mind began to rush with ways to calm her down. 

“Mama? Are we in danger?” 

They paused for a moment as a tiny murmrik came out of makeshift den of vegetable stalks, moss, and sticks. Her soft brown eyes were teared up and she was clutching a dirty stuffed animal tightly. Snufkin let go of the rake, holding up his hands as he slowly backed away, standing next to Moomin, who had wiped away both his tears and fresh blood, his white fur stained red. His eyes were trained on the little girl and back to the mother. Snufkin could tell that the little troll was already trying to work out a way to help the family. Behind the little girl murmrik came a boy, much taller and clearly the older brother. He was baring his tiny fangs at Moomin and Snufkin. He looked exactly like the mother, blue eyes and all. 

“We don’t mean you any harm. This is Moominmama’s garden and we merely came here to pick some vegetables. We didn’t realize anyone was here.” Snufkin said slowly, his hands where the mother could see them.   
The mother murmik’s pupil’s slowly returned to normal and she blinked a bit. 

“He didn’t send you? Are you telling the truth?” She finally asked, her voice raspy and cracked. 

“Who, ma’am?” Moomin asked. He was still rubbing away the fresh blood from his scratch. 

The woman looked at Moomin carefully and then dragged her eyes back to Snufkin, observing him for a moment before approaching him. Snufkin stood his ground, not wanting to antagonize the agitated mother, but he would defend Moomin in a heartbeat, pregnant lady or not.   
Instead the woman reached out with her paw, claws retracted, and gently cupped Snufkin’s face, thumbing his cheek gently. 

“Are you the son of the Mymble and Joxter?” She asked gently. Snufkin blinked in shock. 

“Why, yes I am. Do you know them?” 

“I thought so. You have Mama’s eyes. Er, your grandmothers.” 

“Wait, what?”

The murmrik however, dropped the rake, her eyes rolling back into her head as she began to fall over. Snufkin and Moomin scrambled forward to catch her, gently lowering her to the ground. 

The little girl began to wail while the little boy was hissing, trying not to cry. 

“It’s gonna be okay! There’s a well over to the right of the garden, fill a bucket with water please.” Moomin turned to Snufkin. “Snufkin you’re faster than me, can you go run and grab Mama?” 

“I have an aunt?” Snufkin cried out. 

“Snufkin!” 

“Right! Sorry!” Snufkin turned and sped back towards moominhouse, a dozen questions racing through his mind.


	2. Briar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss Vase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piss vase is actually based off of something similar that happened to my mom's friend in real life and I laugh every damn time I think about it

When Briar woke up, she was in a soft bed. A very, very soft, warm, comfortable bed, and not at all like the scratchy tomato patch she had been sleeping in for the past three days. Instinctively she searched for her children, struggling to sit up. To her right, snuggling close was Juliaka, the youngest of the two. She curled her small back up to Briar’s side, clutching her stuffed animal tightly. At least she hadn’t had nightmares this time. With a relieved sigh, Briar stretched an arm around Juliaka, turning her head towards her oldest, Polytrichum. His blue eyes were open and trained on her. 

“Hi Mama,” he whispered, snuggling closer. She kissed his forehead. 

“Hi baby, how are you?” 

“Exhausted. You?” 

“Much the same. And I have to pee. Badly.” 

Without prompting, Polytrichum helped her sit up. Briar looked around the room. It was rather spacious for a guest room, with two beds, though one was a bunkbed. Sunlight spilled in through the windows, giving the room a warm look. There was a vase with fresh pink roses on a wooden desk, a envelope propped up for Briar to see. 

“Where are we?”   
“  
They call themselves the Moomin family. They brought you here yesterday after you fainted. You woke up long enough to eat, but you chased their friends around the room snarling and clawing at them. You stopped when Moominmama brought you in soup. You seemed to like her a lot.” 

“Ah. Well. I have to pee. Bathrooms? Did you both get anything to eat?” 

“That is a food induced coma over there.” he grinned, pointing towards Juliaka, who was snoring softly. 

“You both are my angels, are you sure you’re both alright? And these Moomins? Can they be trusted?” 

“Yes Mama, I don’t sense anything bad about them at all. They seems genuine and kind.” 

“That makes what I’m about to do far more awkward, I’m afraid.”   
Polytrichum and Briar stared at each other for a moment before he wordlessly went over to the large flower vase, plucking out the roses and placing them on the desk. He walked to the window, opening it and dumping out the water before returning the vase to his mother. 

“Do you need help?” He asked, turning his back to her as she squat down, positioning the vase between her legs, pulling up the night dress. She didn’t realize she was in a night dress. Her tattered clothes were gone. 

The sound of liquid hitting the vase answered her son. He sighed. 

“Goodness, how are we going to explain this?” 

“Explain what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Briar huffed, absolutely mortified. But what could she do? She was pregnant with twins who like to kick at her bladder. “I’ll deny it until the day I die.” 

“MAMA! MOOMINMAMA!” 

There was a loud shrill cry from behind the door. Started, Briar snarled a warning, claws prodding out. She turned towards the door, still urinating in the vase, her face very red, teeth bared. There was a thud, and the sound of feet running down the wooden hallway and down a flight of stairs. 

“MAMA! THE WOMAN IS PEEING IN YOUR VASE!” the shrill voice of a girl announced, a air of triumph to it.   
Polytrichum’s shoulders shook with mirth as Briar still squat, the vase becoming a little fuller than she wanted. 

“Mama, are you peeing in a vase?” Juliaka asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. Polytrichum laughed as he walked over and swept her into his arms, kissing his little sister on the head. 

“Let’s go down for breakfast, okay?” 

“Polly don’t you dare leave me. I might need help.” Briar warned. Her son gave her a smirk, his sleepy sister in his arms. “POLLY.”

“I’ll deny it until the day I die.” He responded with a grin and then vanished out of the room.

“How dare you take after me?!” Briar snapped, but with good humor. The situation was far too ridiculous to not be taken in good humor.   
She waited awhile before finally leaving the room. Good humor or no, she was mortified to an extent. Being a parent had changed her a lot; before she would have been able to piss in a strangers flower vase and then launch herself out the window to escape with no reservations and certainly no gratitude. But as a mother? She wanted her children to be far better than she had been, and she certainly wanted to set a better example for them. She had been failing in that department, but as of late, she felt that she might be redeeming herself. But yet here she was, taking over a vegetable garden, destroying it to make a den for her children and living off of the crops provided, nearly ripping faces off of other children and pissing in flower vases. Briar gave a small groan as she opened the door. She gave a surprise snarl as a tall troll dressed in a red and white striped apron stood before her, paw out as if to knock on the door. Briar had to fight the impulse to swipe at the intruder. She knew her eyes were pinpricks, warning the other woman before her. The two stared at each other for a near minute. Briar, calming down her natural instincts, the need to attack for the safety of her unborn children. The mortification that hung around her like a rain cloud. She kept a protective paw on her belly. The older troll before her understood perfectly and waited, a peaceful smile on her face, a tray of food in paw.

“Good morning my dear, how are you feeling?” the woman finally spoke, sensing the calm returning to Briar. 

“Mortified, ma’am,” Briar responded truthfully. “You have been so kind and I—”

“Oh don’t worry about Moomin, his face will heal up in a day or two. May I bring this in for you? My name is Moominmama, by the way.” Moominmama waited until Briar moved aside, inviting her in. Briar frowned, trying to think of who Moomin was. She remember in a haze of scratching a younger troll who looked just like Mama. Ah. That must be her son. As Moominmama set the tray down, arranging the food on the tray, Briar quickly realized the woman didn’t care about the garden or the vase. Her priority had been her son. She wasn’t allowing any anger to enter her voice, to keep Briar calm, as her own natural instincts would feed off of any negative or intense emotion. But Moominmama had not been pleased about what Briar had done, and this was her way of letting Briar know. Vases were just items. Family, however, was important. Briar instantly liked this kind but secretly fierce woman. 

“I didn’t mean to harm your son in the slightest. He seems very kind, and I truly hope he is alright. I was just protecting my children and went too far. I am also sorry about the garden and the…vase. They,” She gently rubbed her belly, indicating where the babies were. “like to press against—” 

Moominmama turned, a warm smile on her face, an extra vase in her apron pocket. She walked over to the roses on the table, picking them up gently so the thorns wouldn’t stab her. Filling the new vase with water, she carefully placed the roses in.

“I may not have had twins, but Moomin was rather large, and would often press against my bladder as well. I’m afraid I have similar stories of my own.” Mama took out gloves, picking up the offensive vase. “Between you and me, I was given this as a ‘gift’ by a rather uppity Fillyjonk, and I’ve always rather dislike it. So I’m rather glad to be rid of it. Please make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” 

“My children?” Briar suddenly asked, fear crawling up her spine suddenly. Her heart felt as if she had drank six cups of coffee. 

“Eating strawberry pancakes downstairs, but if you like we could have a picnic up here instead, you, myself, and the two of them.” 

“Yes, please.” Briar said in relief, her heart calming down instantly.  
Moominmama whisked out the piss vase. Briar wasn’t left alone long however, Juliaka bursting into the room. 

“Mama! I love pancakes!” the little girl shouted, flinging herself on to the bed.

“I bet! They smell delicious. Was Moominmama nice to you?” 

“Yes, and so was Moomin, and Moominpapa. He let me try on his hat.”   
Briar growled, the scent of Moominpapa on her daughter. But the scent didn’t smell like it had evil intent. It smelled similar to her own father; caring and protective. A true father. With a sigh she crawled back into the bed with her daughter, hugging her close. Her children had been through hell, and she would never forgive herself for that. Never, ever. A knock on the door pulled her out of her mind. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me, Mama. I’ve got our food trays. Moomin, the son you clawed up is here with me, and so is Snufkin. He’s our cousin.” 

Briar winced at the frankness of her son. It was a wonderful and terrible thing. “Please come in,” She started to braid her daughter’s hair, to give her fidgeting paws something to do.   
Polytrichum marched in with a food tray, behind him the young Moomin, holding another food tray, a large bandage on his nose. He looked so very sweet and kind, Briar absolutely felt horrible for slashing up his nose. But she had been in full defensive mode; and to be honest, she had feared someone else completely. Someone that would have avoided her claws as if they were a baby’s finger nails. Behind Moomin trailed in the perfect mixture of her brother Joxter and his lover Mymble. It made Briar’s eyes water, and she wasn’t sure why. But it was so comforting to see him. He had a calmness to him that reminded her so much of her own mother, and his eyes were certainly hers. 

“Moomin, I am so sorry for attacking you, I hope your face is feeling a bit better.” 

“Much, much better. Why, thanks to Mama, I’m sure I’ll be cured by tomorrow.” the young troll said bravely. She knew he was lying. Her claws, especially when pregnant, were sharp as knives. She caught the look her nephew gave Moomin. It two parts mirth at the obvious lie, one part irritation for the fake bravado, and four parts love. A great, deep, hidden love. Briar and Polly locked eyes. They were thinking the same thing, and had resolved the same thing; to absolutely help Snufkin confess his feelings. This was the nice thing of an older child who was clever like her Polytrichum, they could plot together. They often plotted pranks against each other as well, but that was just their way. She turned back to face Snufkin, who was hovering back near the door. 

“Hello Snufkin, it’s so very nice to finally meet you.” 

Snufkin took off his hat and bowed stiffly, as if he wasn’t certain what to do. She smiled at the adorable awkwardness. 

“Hullo, uh…what shall I call you?” 

“You can call me Auntie, Aunt Briar, or just Briar, if you prefer.” 

“Just Briar seems good to me.” There was a twinkle in his eyes, and she laughed. He had a spark of her mother, a spark from Joxter, and spark from Mymble, and the rest of the spark was all him. What a wonderful nephew he would become. “I’m very pleased to meet you, Briar.” Snufkin planted his hat back on his shaggy hair, and Briar had to fight the urge to dunk him into a bath. Juliaka hopped off the bed and raced towards Snufkin, leaping high into the air. Snufkin looked startled, but was able to catch her. She snuggled close to his neck. 

“I think someone likes you,” Briar said, quite frankly impressed. Her daughter feared most male creatures. But she was acting as if Snufkin were the most precious person on the planet. Briar felt only slightly jealous. 

“Snufkin gave her all of his strawberries and played on his harmonica for her.” Polytrichum explained, handing Briar’s food tray to her. Stomach grumbling, she was reminded yet again that she had to eat for three. 

“Oh my, it’s already a party in here.” Moominmama smiled brightly as she entered in. “Snufkin, Moomin, would you two mind giving Briar and I some time to talk?”   
Startled, the two boys looked at each other before nodding. “Go find Little My and pick some things from the garden for dinner tonight.”   
Once the two were gone and the three were comfortably devouring their pancakes, oatmeal, and fruit, Moominmama leaned back in her rocking chair in the far corner of the room, sipping a cup of tea. She had a soft pink shawl wrapped about her shoulders. She had offered Briar one, but Briar felt more overheated than cold lately.

“You are expecting twins?” 

“Yes,” Briar said through a mouthful of pancake and whip cream. 

“When are you due?” 

Briar paused. She hadn’t been to a midwife for a very long time.

“I believe I’m in my eighth or ninth month. Perhaps seventh?” She turned to her son who merely shrugged. Juliaka was preoccupied with making a mustache out of whip cream. 

“What would have you roaming about so close to the due date?” Moominmama asked kindly, with a large note of seriousness. 

“I’m on the run from my ex-husband, and I am searching for my future wife.” Briar finally said, after swallowing. Moominmama came up sharply, her rocking chair sounding like it was going to snap.   
“  
How might we help dear?”

Briar couldn’t respond right away, she was to busy wiping away her tears.


	3. His Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we peer closely enough we can see the snufmin starting to develop

Moomin wasn’t sure what to do. It had been ten minutes since he and Snufkin had come to the veranda to sit. Snufkin had cozied himself up on the railing, leaning against the wood, looking up at the passing fluffy clouds. Moomin sat on the stair steps, watching ants crawling on the ground below, occasionally glancing up at Snufkin. He wanted to see how his friend was doing, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. It was one thing to discover one’s relatives through Moominpapa’s Memoirs, but, to find out one has relatives in a vegetable garden, have said relatives pass out, and then to sort of share breakfast with them…Moomin wasn’t quite sure what the appropriate thing to say was, or if Snufkin even wanted Moomin to say anything. So he decided to wait, wether to hear Snufkin speak or to just be in silence together. Moominpapa and Little My were trying to eavesdrop upstairs, and though Moomin was curious, he felt far more loyal to Snufkin instead.   
Moomin stood up and stretched, ambling over to some wild daisies growing near by. If he was going to wait in silence for Snufkin, he would make a small flower crown for Snufkin’s hat. Or perhaps one for the tiny murmrik, Juliaka. Perhaps for the boy too? Polytrichum? 

“A ridiculous name,” Moomin muttered to himself as he began to pick. 

“What was that?” 

Moomin startled, dropping the flower. He hadn’t expected Snufkin to speak so suddenly. 

"Oh, uh, well, I was just thinking to myself on the matter of ridiculous names.” Moomin stumbled over his words, kneeling down to pick the flowers. “Take my name for example. I’m Moomintroll, and I am in fact, a moomintroll. Moominpapa was known as Moomin, and goodness knows what Mama’s name was. Perhaps it was Sarah or…Wigglytumtum. I’m discovering how silly names in fact are.” 

He bashfully looked up to Snufkin, who was giving him one of the most genuine smiles the troll had ever seen the murmrik give. A tear or two rolled down the murmrik’s face as he grinned brightly, gentle sun rays streaming down his face, highlighting to Moomin just how handsome the vagabond was. Moomin hurried to the rail, grabbing Snufkin’s boot, far more worried about the tears. 

“Snufkin! Whatever is the matter?” 

“Nothing Moomin, nothing at all. You’ve quite cheered me up. Shall we go for a walk?” Snufkin jumped down from the rail. “We can gather more flowers to make flower crowns for everyone that way.” 

“How did you know I was trying to do that?” 

“Oh, I know you pretty well, Moomin.” Snufkin hummed, his hands in his pockets. He was sniffing here and there, but looked much happier, scrubbing his sleeved arm over his eyes.

“Please tell me what had you crying, Snufkin. Are you certain you’re alright?” Moomin stopped Snufkin, linking his arm around Snufkin’s, not sure how else to make him pause. 

Snufkin sighed and looked up again at the clouds, watching a pair of blue birds flutter by. 

“I was thinking how little I knew about my family, and, it started to really bother me. It has from time to time of course, especially when I was younger. When I met the Mymble and Joxter, that feeling sort of went away. But meeting Briar brought that feeling back in leaps and bounds and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I want to be up in the room right now. I want to know what’s happening. Who is she running from?” 

“You think she’s running from someone? Someone quite bad?” Moomin whispered, glancing around. He missed the look of adoration that Snufkin gave him. 

“Yes Moomin, I’m absolutely certain. Remember when she almost clawed off your nose?” 

“Oh trust me I remember. It still hurts.” Moomin put a paw to his bandage. 

“Poor Moomin. Yes, well, she asked if ‘he’ had sent us, and I’m certain she’s running away from someone. Perhaps she’s running from a park keeper?” 

“Ha! Hardly.” Little My bounded up from behind them, crawling up Snufkin’s back until she was on his shoulders. She stood up and crawled up under his hat, hiding on his head. Moomin turned to see Moominppapa bounding out of the house, a travelers pack on his shoulders. 

“Pappa! Are you going on a trip now of all times?” Moomin cried out in surprise. 

Moominppapa scurried over to them, lifting up Snufkin’s hat and scooping up My. 

“Not by choice. Your mama is sending Little My and myself out to fetch the Mymble.” Moominppapa grumbled, setting My on his pack. “Just when the story was getting good too.” 

“My mother? Whatever for?” Snufkin asked in surprise.

“Twins are being born. That’s gonna need our mom’s experience. She’s a decent midwife.” My sighed. “Plus from the sounds of it, we’re going to need the extra muscle.” 

“What? Trouble is coming?” 

“Yes. Big trouble.” Moominppapa paused and turned to Snufkin. “You need to protect your aunt and cousins.” 

“From what, Moominppapa?!” 

The front door slammed and Polytrichum stomped out the door, a large and odd case in his arms. 

“That’s a conversation to have with her. C’mon Little My, we’re out of here.” 

And with that, Moominppapa and Little My vanished over the bridge. Meanwhile a very angry Briar appeared on the veranda, chasing after her son. Moomin and Snufkin exchanged looks of concern and raced towards the son and mother, subconsciously holding paws. When they arrived, Briar was struggling to yank the case out of Polytrichum’s grasp. 

“Give that back to me this instant,” Briar snarled, her fangs glittering under the sunlight. Inside Juliaka could be heard crying, the soft sound of Moominmama trying to comfort her. “You go and apologize to her now!” 

“I refuse!” Polytrichum snapped, his fang so small in comparison. “She needs to know the truth!” 

“She’s been through enough dammit, besides you’re wrong. I’ll prove it!” 

“Uh, what’s going on here?” Snufkin asked. He clenched Moomin’s paw tighter.

Polytrichum whipped around to look at Snufkin and in doing so, loosened his grip. Briar snatched the case from his claws and held it tightly to her chest. She was glowering, tears streaming down her face. 

“Go apologize. Now.” She ordered before marching past her son and her nephew. 

“She’s dead and she’s never coming back!” Polytrichum hollered before slamming and locking the door behind him. 

“I think I need to go help Mama.” Moomin whispered, gently letting go of Snufkin’s paw. “Let me know if you need me.” Moomin stood on his tiptoes and angled his head until his lips were able to graze Snufkin’s forehead. Snufkin looked startled, touching the spot gently. “Uh, for good luck.” Moomin said sheepishly before turning and vanishing.   
Forehead still tingling, Snufkin turned to watch as Briar angrily hobbled out towards the creek. Taking a deep breath, Snufkin went to follow her. He caught up as she was going ankle deep into the water. 

“It’s much colder this time of year.” He warned, settling down in the grass as she began to click open the large black case. 

“Good. It’ll help with the swollen ankles.” Briar snarled. Tears were dripping down her face still. She didn’t even try to brush them away. With shaking fingers she pulled out the strangest looking instrument Snufkin had ever seen. It was a violin made of fish and whale bone with mother of pearl and abalone. There were metal and wooden pieces crafted expertly together, but the strings were what really caught his eye. They were a glowing silver. It reminded Snufkin of the moon and the shimmering stars. It reminded him of the silvery rippling waves on a lake or creeks surface. It reminded him of Moomin’s fur when light reflected off of it. 

“What on earth is that magnificent thing?” He breathed in awe. He wanted to touch it and wanted to run away from it all at once. It enraptured him completely. 

Briar stopped to glance at him and she gave a bitter smile. “Ah, my dear kit, you and I are very similar it seems. We’re both enticed and called to by the ocean. She is our mistress. Be careful, for you could be seduced by a sirens call.” 

“I rather doubt it.” Snufkin mumbled, eyes still on the instrument as she brought it up to her chin. 

“In either case, you’re going to want to go inside in not too long. It’s going to storm soon.” 

“But, the sky? Is so clear?” Snufkin looked up at the beautiful sapphire sky, at the dragonflies fluttering around, and at the birds landing on the bridge. 

“No. It’s going to rain. I’m going to call her, you see. I’m going to prove she’s not dead. She’ll hear me, and she’ll come.” Briar pulled a bottle from her pocketed and uncorked it with her sharp canines, sprinkling a shimmering purple and silver powder into the water. The water hissed as the powder filled the river with the color. The temperature dropped quite suddenly, and the clouds overhead began to change in color, growing thicker. A wind picked up and Snufkin grabbed at his hat. 

Magic.

Briar began to play, the instrument sounding so familiar and yet not at all anything like Snufkin had heard before. It sounded like several instruments yet there was only one. The song sounded so sad and so desperate to Snufkin that the tears began to build again. There was a power behind the song he couldn’t quite understand yet he knew it was a good and wonderful power. It almost felt like it would carry his soul away with it. He startled when the lightning flashed above, thunder rolling with the music. He was even more shocked to discover he was soaking wet. It was raining heavily, and had been for some time. Briar looked as if she were about to lose her footing, yet still she played as if she were in a fever. Her eyes glowed in the darkness, and Snufkin felt a bit afraid. Yet he couldn’t move. He felt as if he had to stay by her side the entire time. As her song came to an end, Moomin appeared with a large umbrella, Moominmama close on his heels with her own. Together Moomin and Mama helped an exhausted Briar out of what had become a rushing river. Snufkin found himself holding an umbrella, but he wasn’t sure how it got into his hands. He knew Moomin was chiding him, but he couldn’t quite hear. The haunting melody filled his ears and his soul as he was brought inside. Mama had made a temporary bathroom in the kitchen for Briar, a portable tub filled with hot water was there waiting for her. Snufkin could hear Juliaka singing and he was sure he heard Briar and Polytrichum exchange tearful apologizes. But he just. Couldn’t really be there for it all. In a daze he was led upstairs, where he stood in a stupor until Moomin took charge. Snufkin soon found himself in a hot bath, his hair and back being washed by Moomin. Moomin was talking, he sounded very worried. Snufkin tried to respond, but all he could do was make odd sounds here and there.   
The music had really captivated him. He felt it stirring emotions in his soul and in his heart. Good emotions and sad emotions. He felt as if he were being tossed around by the sea one moment and then gently caressed by it the next. He barely remembered eating, in fact, if he thought hard enough about it, Moomin had hand fed him. This would have made Snufkin mortified in any other situation. He would have been a flustered, blushing mess. But instead, all he could think about was the music.   
Finally, after eating and after Moomin had cleaned his face and dressed him in pajamas, caught a very good look of Moomin’s face. The storm of the song calmed instantly, turning into a soft rainfall. As Moomin led him to Moomin’s room, he could feel his limbs again. His bare feet against the cool wooden floors, his hand warmed by Moomin’s paw. He could hear chatter from downstairs, the clatter of dishes as Mama cleaned. He could smell the lingering scents of dinner—soup of some sort with warm buttery biscuits—and his belly felt nice and warm. The ocean inside of him, that had been controlled by the music, that had stormed and raged, with large cascading waves that threatened to drown him, now felt like when a soft wave rolled across a sandy shore, kissing the sand gently. A moon was raising over his ocean, and the moon was Moomin. As Moomin tucked Snufkin under the covers, checking his temperature, Snufkin reached up and cupped Moomin’s soft face as gently as he could. 

“You’re a moon. You’re my moon.” Snufkin said before falling asleep, holding Moomin’s paw tightly over his heart.


	4. Family Bonding

Snufkin woke up groggy and slightly disoriented. He knew he was in Moomin’s bed, but he didn’t quite understand what the heavy thing around him was. He turned, nearly brushing noses with Moomin, who was wide-awake. Moomin was red in the face. Snufkin couldn’t quite figure out why Moomin seemed so fidgety. He leaned in and gave him a hug. He could feel Moomin’s heart beating rapidly against Snufkin’s chest. 

“G’morning, Moomin.” Snufkin mumbled. 

“G-good morning, Snuff.” Moomin squeaked, suddenly wiggling away and rolled away, scurrying towards the door. He paused at the door. “I’ll get you some breakfast.” then he vanished. 

Snufkin sleepily chuckled, snuggling further under the sheets. It occurred to Snufkin how adorable Moomin truly was. With a sigh and a stretched, Snufkin decided to get up. Slowly as he sat up, Snufkin was a bit startled to see Briar standing in the doorway. She had a paw on her large belly, her eyes near glowing in the shadows. She chinned over to the door way. He nodded, and she shut the door to give him privacy. Moominmamma could be heard in the kitchen with Moomin, Juliaka, and Polytrichum. Things were clattering together and laughter could be heard. Snufkin smiled as he made his way down the stairs, still a bit groggy. He found Briar on the veranda, with a hot cup of coffee waiting for him. She sipped on hot water with a orange slice in it. He sat down in the chair across from her, gratefully taking his coffee and sipping it. 

“I want to apologize to you, it seems like the siren-violin put you under a spell.” 

“Is that why I’m so out of it?”

“I did warn you,” Briar gave a small chuckle. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked utterly exhausted. 

“What was that all about? Summoning a storm and all?” 

“The violins have many abilities. To call for a specific person needs the power of a storm. She’ll hear it and come to find us.” 

“Who is ‘she’?” Snufkin finally asked. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. But he didn’t want to overwhelm her or make himself a nuisance. He of all people understood the importance of privacy. Yet the questions buzzed around so loudly, he could barely think clearly. He couldn’t even force himself to notice the beauty of the day, the smells left over from the storm, the peeled paint on the veranda. All he could feel were the questions.   
Briar actually blushed a bright pink as she sipped her hot water. “My w-wife. Well. She’s not my wife yet. I need to propose to her first.” 

“Oh?” Snufkin couldn’t help smile at how suddenly shy she became. She fidgeted and looked up at the sky. “How will she know to follow the sound if she’s so far away and if you don’t know where she is?” 

“She’s special.” Briar grinned and blushed. “The last time we saw her, well, it wasn’t the best situation. We were running for our lives and she was trying to distract our pursuer. I know my son thinks she’s dead because of who she was fighting and how, but, I know her. I know she’s alive.” 

“What is all happening, Aunt Briar?” Snufkin tried the word ‘aunt’. It felt odd on his tongue, like a dish from a country he had never been to before. But he was willing to keep delving in, to keep trying.

“My ex-husband.” Briar finally said with a heavy sigh. “He possibly murdered a old friend in front of Juliaka, and then threatened to kill my wife—girlfriend. Tried to kill her. Polly thinks she’s dead, but I know she’s not.”   
Snufkin’s eyes widened and he paused in sipping the coffee. What was he supposed to say to that? 

“Possibly?”

“I can’t quite believe my friend is dead either. I guess I just refuse to give up on either of them.” Briar rocked back a bit in the rocking chair, sucking on the orange slice. “Perhaps that’s foolish of me? But I just have this sense of knowing that neither of them are dead and that we’ll find each other.” 

“I don’t think that’s foolish. There are invisible threads that connect us to people throughout our lives and through those threads we’re able to have a sense of knowing of the other. Perhaps not full on knowledge of their second by second lives, but a general sense that they are at least alive and well.” 

“Do you have that sort of thread with your friends here? With Moomin?”   
The question came quite sudden, and Snufkin blushed at the thought of an invisible thread between his best friend and himself. He nodded and mumbled something, drinking the coffee down in a hurried gulp. When he glanced back at her, he saw Briar’s toothy grin, the sort of toothy grin that his papa Joxter would get when preparing to tease, and Snufkin suddenly wished he was in the kitchen helping cook, or back inside his quiet tent. Unlike Joxter, however, Briar didn’t tease him or inquire more about his relationship or feelings towards Moomin, which Lord knew that Joxter had done so. Instead, Briar curled her hair around her index finger, giving a tired sigh. 

“You hardly look like either of your parents, and yet you look so much like both all at once. You have Mymble’s features, Joxter’s hair, and your grandmother’s eyes.” 

“Why hasn’t Joxter talked about his family with me? Why hasn’t he told me about you?” The question slipped out before Snufkin could fully stop it, but he decided to not shrink back and fully embrace it. 

“He doesn’t want to share you with the family quite yet. You’re far more introverted than he or Mymble are. He’s waiting to give you time to open up more to the both of them before he throws you at his hyperactive family. Plus, he wants to treasure those first told stories or thoughts, he’s not ready for our mom or dad to hear them. He wants to be the first papa figure in your life, although you probably have line of those instead of him.” Briar snorted. “Mom writes to me a lot of how frustrated she is. She wants to meet you, but Joxter refuses to say where you go or come or how to find you. He hasn’t even mentioned Moominvalley. He just wants to spend time with you first.”   
This shocked Snufkin, and for some reason made him teary eyed. He had to look away and collect his thoughts first before he could continue on the conversation. He had noticed that his travels had surprise run ins with Joxter; all of them fun adventures to be sure, and he had even spent some time with the Mymble, his Mamma. That felt odd to Snufkin somehow, almost as if he were betraying Moominmamma, though he knew that wasn’t the case. It felt complicated and jumbled up in a way Snufkin couldn’t quite verbalize to anyone, not even himself. 

“As for me, well, Joxter and I haven’t spoken in a few years due to a, major, argumenet. We did meet up by accident last year; that’s how I found out about you. He was so overjoyed to talk about you—he truly adores family, even if he goes off on his own quite a lot.” 

“Isn’t it a murmrik’s nature to wander?” 

“No, not in the slightest!” Briar laughed. “Joxter, Julian, and myself are the odd ones of the bunch! Murmrik’s are nomadic to be sure, but it’s usually done in pairs or in families. It’s uncommon for a singular murmrik to be by themselves.” 

“That is…rather shocking to me, if I’m completely honest.” 

“Don’t let it be. You’re a snufkin, so you’re a whole matter entirely.”

“How so?” 

“Well,” Briar looked up at the clouds passing by, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of a butterfly. It looked as if she were to swipe at the white wings, but she refrained from doing so. “most snufkins I’ve met are like you. More introverted, more wanting to wander and observe. Your kind are half mymble, half murmrik. Somehow the natures of the two are so very filtered down. Most snfukins have the desire to wander, but not to be in a family, like a true murmrik. However, they’re eager to fight the park keepers and tear down signs.”   
Snufkin laughed heartily to this, very pleased indeed. 

“Snufkins look far more mymble, yet the sex drive is hardly there, however, it’s not uncommon for a snufkin to adopt orphans and raise them as their own children.” 

Snufkin now blushed deeply, thinking of his twenty-four woodlings that he checked on every year on his way to the South, bringing them gifts and treats and exchanging letters. What an absolute snufkin Snufkin was!

“So I suppose you could say you’re very well in your own nature, doing what a snufkin does. However, each person is also unique and not to be generalized. I’ve met snufkins who have married their soulmates and settled down, or travel with their loves. Why, I courted a snufkin for awhile, his name was Casper, and let me tell you, he had the libido of a mymble through-and-through!” Briar chuckled, patting her stomach. “We took up traveling for a bit together and I’m amazed to this day I didn’t bare him at least a litter of children!” 

“Okay thank you, that’s enough.” Snufkin snorted. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable talking about the desires of a persons libido, but he wasn’t quite comfortable talking to a family member about it. There was a rather odd improperness about it that made him feel like running and hiding. 

“Ah. You’re both so wiggly today. Snufkin, watch this.” Briar murmured, patting her stomach gently. Snufkin watched in wonder as he saw a tiny foot imprint through the red dress Briar was wearing. A tiny hand print. Another foot. “Do you want to feel it?”   
Wordlessly he stood up, fascinated as she took his hand in her paw, placing it on her stomach. He jumped a fraction as he felt a tiny kick against the palm of his hand. He wasn’t sure why, but it suddenly made him cry. This connection he was feeling to his aunt and to her unborn children—his kin. The miracle of life. The better understanding of Joxter, and of finally understanding how Briar came to be in Moominvalley. He swore over her belly that he would protect her no matter what; that he would protect his niece and nephew and the unborn babies. He would help Briar find her beloved and make sure that they got married, even if it took until the end of time to do so. It made him feel a bit like Moomin, in a way, to make such a secret promise to himself, but it felt so very, very important. Briar reached up and gently wiped away his tears, patting him on the shoulder. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around him. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” She muttered. 

“Don’t swear in front of them.” Snufkin frowned. He wanted to cover their ears but wasn’t sure where that would be on her belly. Briar gave him a bemused look and pointed behind him.  
Turning, Snufkin watched as Moominpapa strode up the path towards the bridge with Little My riding on their mother’s shoulders, and Joxter holding Mymble’s hand, giving Mymble lovestruck eyes the entire time as she relayed a story to the group.

“SNUFKIN!” Little My hollered, bouncing down to the ground, tearing towards the house. Joxter and Mymble looked up, grinning broadly. Mymble tore down the trail, nearly knocking Papa into the river as she thundered her way up the house, beating Little My, and whisking Snufkin up into a giant bear hug before he could process what was about to happen. She spun him around and around off the steps, knocking his hat off as she kissed his head. 

“Snufkin my darling! I hope you’ve been well!” She cried out. Snufkin slowly returned the hug, with less intensity but with as much of the love. 

“Hi, Mamma. I missed you too.” He mumbled into her ear, kissing her on the cheek shyly. She laughed and actually tossed him up in the air, catching him and spinning him around again before placing him on his feet, hands on his shoulders. He was always impressed with how strong and tall she was. 

“My! How you’ve grown! Hasn’t he, Joxter?” Mymble turned to her favorite, but Joxter was staring at his sister, Briar, who was standing up. Both of them had their eyes slitted as they stared.   
There was a unspoken conversation taking place between them that seemed tense and filled with a begrudging past.   
Little My held on to Mymble’s ankle, peering around to see what would happen next.   
Briar stomped down the steps, her red dress swirling, her curly hair flowing behind her, yellow rain-boots flashing as she stood toe-to-toe with her brother. They stared at each other for a moment more before Briar’s eyes slowly dilated and she held out her arms. Carefully Joxter pulled her into an embrace, kissing her on the head. 

“What stupid things have you done this time, Dumb-dumb?” He asked with a familiar soft tenderness. 

“Shut up and come see your nephew and niece, Stupid Ears.” Briar sobbed, holding him tighter. 

Snufkin and Little My glanced at each other in surprise while Mymble grinned broadly, wiping away a tear. Moominpapa looked utterly exhausted with the whole affair and trudged up the steps, flinging his front door open and slamming it behind him. He muttered something about having to warn Mamma of needing to set out more plates. Mymble had taken over the hug and was cuddling Briar while examining her stomach. Joxter slipped up behind Snufkin in the confusion, tickling his sides and then hugging him. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that!” Snufkin protested while Joxter blew a raspberry on his cheek.   
Looking up, Snufkin saw Moomin watching from the open door. Moomin looked a bit sheepish for being discovered. Snufkin waved at him, hoping that Moomin would rescue him. Moomin blushed and waved back before vanishing. 

“Oh? What did you do to that poor boy to make him blush so?” Joxter whispered to Snufkin as Little My ran off, hollering after Moomin. Moominmamma appeared on the veranda with Polly and Juliaka, Mymble abandoning Briar to smother Mamma in kisses, much to Papa’s outrage, while Briar laughed. The chaos was so loud and confusing, Snufkin wasn’t quite sure where to look first. But somehow, it filled him with a sort of contentment. And then he remembered calling Moomin his moon. Turning pink, Snufkin pulled away, adjusting his hat over his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He glanced up and saw Moomin watching shyly from the doorway at the commotion. Moomin’s ears turned pink at Snufkin but he tried to appear as if he were normal and made a silly face. Snufkin’s heart skipped a beat, and he suddenly wondered if it was possible Moomin felt the same way about Snufkin, as Snufkin had felt about Moomin after all these years. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Snufkin repeated, pulling up his scarf to hide his deep smile. He winked at Moomin, who attempted to wink back, blush spreading down to Moomin’s nose. Oh, Snufkin wasn’t sure how he was going to handle this. There was so much happening.


	5. Barnacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing? Whose she?   
*Cornobble = To slap someone with a fish. It's my new favorite word in the whole wide world!

A late breakfast faded into a early lunch as they all crowded out on the veranda. Food passed in and out of the kitchen until Moominmamma was physically picked up by Mymble to come join the others at the outdoor table. Little My, Snufkin, Moomin, Polly, and Juliaka sat on the steps to eat while the adults sat around the table. Stories were swapped back and forth amongst the parents while the children listened, interrupting now and then to ask their own questions. 

“Joxter, can’t you sit like a normal person?” Moominpappa sighed finally, pushing back his breakfast plate. Joxter, once Mymble and himself had finished eating, had crawled into her lap, where she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair under his hat. 

“No.” Joxter gave Pappa a smug look as Mymble kissed the back of his neck. 

“Please, you need to set a good example for the children.” 

“We’re all teenagers at this point except for Polytrichum and Juliaka.” Little My sighed. Pappa shot her a look, which she returned.

“Besides, I think it’s rather sweet the way they sit.” Moominmamma giggled. Moominpappa looked at her suddenly, his cheeks a bit pink. He mumbled something and folded up his napkin. Both Pappa, Joxter, and Snufkin produced their pipes to smoke. The pipes were snatched away by Polytrichim, who distributed them to Moominmamma.   
“  
No smoking around Juliaka or my mom. For shame on you three, what would have happened if the babies were born sick because of your terrible habits?”   
Pappa and Snufkin flushed from shame while Joxter’s pupils narrowed, his paw inching out as if he were about to swipe his pipe from Moominmamma’s paw. Mymble placed her hand over his paw and nipped at his earlobe. 

“No darling, at least not in front of them. Why don’t you three smoke on the side where the wind can’t reach us?” Mymble looked up.

“I can agree to that.” Joxter sighed contently, taking off his hat for Mymble to fully immerse her fingers in his brown locks. 

“Hm. I said Snufkin had your hair, but really his hair has a more red tinge to it like Mymble’s.” Briar said, watching as the couple cuddled. She then laughed. “It’s always so strange to see you so lovey dovey, Joxter.” 

Joxter gave her a warning look that piqued Snufkin’s interest. 

“Oh? How so?” He plucked a long strand of grass with a fuzzy golden end growing besides the steps, chewing on the end. He glanced at Moomin who pretended to be busy wiping at Juliaka’s mouth with a napkin, but Snufkin had seen the way Moomin watched him. He turned a slight pink and focused his attention on his aunt. 

Briar laughed, stroking her stomach gently as she did so. Joxter looked like he wanted to run. 

“Out of the six of us, Joxter was the least romantically inclined and would often mock us all for having crushes, or for falling in love. When the oldest three siblings got married, Joxter couldn’t understand it and called it ridiculous and unnecessary. When Julian left with his lover, well—Joxter made fun of him for months.” 

“Julian is a different story though.” Joxter made a face. 

“Julian?” 

“My, uh, twin brother.” Joxter sighed. He went to smoke his pipe, and then remembered he didn’t have it. 

“That sounds horrifying, the world doesn’t need two Joxter’s.” Little My snorted through a mouthful of blueberry muffin. 

“They’re completely identical, except for the fact that Julian is very, very tall, and that they have completely different personalities.” Mymble purred. “He lives as a model for artists in some large city, partying every night, tons of sex and lavish affairs. He is always sent beautiful presents. He’s very materialistic, you see.” Mymble chuckled. “One of his favorite artists offered to do a piece of Julian and myself in a sultry piece. I declined, however.” Mymble kissed Joxter on the head. “Not only was I quite smitten with Joxter, but Julian is not my type.” 

Joxter looked a bit smug at that. 

“Julian is a bit. Extra. But he can be fun. If he’s not talking about himself.” Briar said carefully as she chewed on a strawberry. She snorted again, and Joxter shot her a worried look. “But when Julian came in saying he was running off with his artist friend to become lovers in the city—Joxter was damn near cruel—”

“Language!” Both Snufkin and Polly snapped. The two looked at each other in surprise and then laughed. 

“I thought Mom and Dad had the perfect relationship and that it could never happen again.” Joxter shrugged. “So why bother? You all quarreled with your lovers excessively, whereas Mom and Dad never did. I thought it was a waste of time in that case.” 

“—yet one day, Joxter comes slinking back home, singing about how he had fallen in love with a tall, wonderful, remarkable woman, breath smelling of Mymble pus—” Briar was caught off as Joxter leapt up from Mymble’s lap, shoving his hat over Briar’s face. 

“I will absolutely cornobble you.” Joxter hissed. He yelped in surprise as Juliaka appeared under him, biting his leg. 

“Donth hurth momma!” Juliaka said through a mouthful of leg. Little My laughed hysterically, slapping her knee.

“Uncle Joxter isn’t hurting momma.” Briar put his hat on her head, leaning down to pick up her tiny daughter, who looked on the verge of tears. “He was being silly, I promise. Momma was being a brat to him. I’ll stop now.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I’d never hurt your Momma.” Joxter leaned down to look at his niece in her eyes. She blinked away her tears and then kissed him on the cheek. 

“Sorry, Uncle Joxter.” 

“S’okay darlin’.” Joxter patted her on the head and gave her a sweet smile. He was picked up by Mymble who checked his leg. The bite mark was red, but had not broken through the skin. Joxter was given many kisses, which made Snufkin feel a bit embarrassed. Moomin leaned over. 

“Now you know how it feels.” He winked. Snufkin chuckled. He never realized that Moomin had been made to feel uncomfortable by his Moominmamma and Moominpappa’s displays of affection. They leaned in, heads brushing, giggling even harder. How strange and wonderful it was to have parents, and to connect to one’s best friend over their antics.

“You both make me feel that way.” Little My snorted as she climbed up onto Moomin’s shoulders. The two blushed while she looked at them smugly. 

The pause in the conversation gave Mamma the time she needed to start collecting the dishes with Mymble’s help. 

“Juliaka, why don’t you join Little My and myself in helping with the dishes? Polly?” 

“I’ll go too.” Polly said, grabbing his sister by the paw, gathering things up quickly. Juliaka wiggled down from her mother’s lap, pausing to kiss Joxter’s leg, and skipped off with her brother. Mamma followed them into the house as Little My skipped along. 

“Cute kids. Makes me wish I could have gotten to raise Snufkin.” Joxter hummed, taking his hat from Briar’s head and placing it back on his own head. 

“Well if you hadn’t been a terrible father and lost your son, this wouldn’t be a issue.” Briar teased as Mymble collected the plates. 

“Oh no, Joxter hadn’t known about Snufkin yet. I was the one who lost Snufkin.” Mymble sighed, pausing. The plates clattered. Snufkin sighed slightly as he looked up at the ceiling. He had heard this tale before, but it was still a bit sad for him to hear. Moomin reached out and held his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Wait, wait you lost him?” Briar sat up, intrigued. 

“Well, I had had him for two years, and had written to Joxter once I was aware of his whereabouts, I wrote to him asking him back, saying I had a surprise. Snufkin loved to wander at an early age, and was very, very in love with the ocean. They warned me, but I didn’t pay attention. I assumed everything would be alright, as it always is. But he went to play down by the beach and a giant wave came up and swept him away and I didn’t see him again after that.” Mymble’s voice gave a slight hitch and she passed the plates onto Joxter. Snufkin didn’t fight her as she picked him up and held him gently. “It’s haunted me for years. When I got Moominmamma’s letter saying my son Snufkin was here, oh!” She sobbed, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. Snufkin swallowed, his lower limp trembling slightly as he hugged her back. Joxter had passed the plates on to Moominpappa, who for once didn’t grumble, instead taking the dishes inside, so that Joxter could hug both his lover and his son. Briar wiped away a tear and Moomin was up to offer her a handkerchief.

“Joxter. I’m so, so sorry for what I said that day, I didn’t know—”

“It’s okay.” Joxter and Mymble let go of Snufkin, setting him down gently. 

“I literally left you in jail. I can see why you were upset and said what you said.” 

“You left her in jail? That doesn’t sound like you, Pappa!” Snufkin cried in surprise. 

“It was punishment. I had done some foul, foul stuff. Not the sort of things a murmrik or snufkin should be proud of. Joxter had come to save me, but took one look and told me that I wasn’t the sister he knew, and that perhaps I needed the time. He also told me I was pregnant, and that perhaps it was time I thought about my life choices.” Briar thoughtfully rubbed her belly. “I said some nasty things and then he left, and we didn’t see each other until last year.” 

“It was a brief moment, but you seemed so much happier. What happened?” 

“I was happier. I had finally left him and was living at Gelato’s apartment over his workshop with the kids. I met…her.” Briar said with a breathy sigh. “But Sulo got angry. He was mad that the children were happy without him. He came to take them away and Gelato fought with him. A fire had started and I was dragging Polly out of bed—he had a fever—and when we came down, Juliaka was sobbing over Gelato.” 

“Who’s Gelato?” Moomin asked, thinking of the delicious dessert. 

“An old friend of the family. He and his husband were always there for us as kids, keeping us safe from park keepers and such.” Joxter said darkly. “Is he truly dead?” 

“I don’t think he is. I can’t believe he is. But my little Polly would say otherwise.” Briar sighed. “He’s the voice of reason, my son. But I just. Don’t believe either are dead.” Briar looked up at the ceiling, clutching her stomach. “We escaped from Sulo and found a boat. My darling was there waiting for us. But Sulo hired pirates to attack us. She got us away safely, but she stayed beyond to take on the pirate ship.” Briar’s bottom lip wobbled. 

“She sounds very brave.” Moomin sighed dreamily. Snufkin ruffled the top of Moomin’s ears playfully, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy.

“Was she a mermaid, by chance?” Mymble suddenly asked. Briar looked up at her in surprise, wiping away her tears. 

“Why, yes.” 

“Very, very curvy, large breasts? Long, purply silvery hair and blue eyes, I believe? Tail is blue and wearing red shells?” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Briar demanded, eyes flashing desperately.

As Mymble pointed towards the bridge, the air was filled with the eerie, beautiful haunting sound of a flute. It filled the soul with a happy, melancholy sort of feeling, and tasted like salt water on the tongue. Standing up, Briar openly weeped, her hands covering her mouth. Turning, Moomin and Snufkin saw on the bridge a beautiful mermaid sitting on the rails, her scales shimmering under the sunlight as she played the enchanting flute. With a wild cry, Briar pushed her way past everyone and began to run towards the bridge as fast as her large belly would let her. The others followed, in part to make sure Briar didn’t hurt herself, in part to see what happened. The second Briar’s foot hit the bridge, the mermaid stopped playing her flute, crying out wildly, throwing out her arms and embracing Briar tightly. Both women laughed and cried, their lips locked upon each other. They only broke apart to say how much they loved each other. From the veranda came a cry from Polytrichum as he and Juliaka ran towards the bridge. 

“Marry me!” Briar sobbed, running her fingers through the mermaids hair. “Marry me my darling Barnacle.”  
Barnacle threw back her head and laughed. Her laugh sounded like rushing waters over smooth rocks. 

“I thought we were already married my dearest!” She finally said, kissing Briar on the chin, the cheek, and the forehead. “Of course I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you over and over a thousand times a day if you wish.” 

“Hurrah! There’s going to be a wedding!” Moomin grabbed Snufkin by the hands and danced around with him excitedly. Snufkin danced along, wondering if he could be as brave as his aunt and Barnacle the mermaid. He looked at Moomin, who was flushed with excitement, and decided that it would be worth it to be so very brave.


	6. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are joyous events! Or are they?

It was a quick impromptu wedding, but it still held so much significance and power to the attendees. Juliaka and Little My spread rose petals and shells all over the bridge while Moominmamma wrapped Briar up in white gauze and linens while Snufkin made a veil out of fish netting and shells for Barnacle. Moomin picked wild flowers for both of them to hold during the ceremony, which Moominpappa insisted on leading. Meanwhile Mymble tied silk and satin ribbons around everyone’s hats or quickly made flower crowns. Bows went on tails, and Snufkin found his hat with a blue bow wrapped around cornflowers and baby’s breath and red carnations. Moomin wore a green bow on his tail and ears, and sported red carnations for a flower crown. Snufkin glanced at his mother and Briar, who winked at him. Polytrichum nudged him as he handed him a necklace. It was a large pink shelled necklace with black wire and shark teeth wrapped around the sides, champagne colored pearls glued to the sharks teeth. 

“You’ll put this on my Mamma’s neck while Moomin will put the other on Barnacle.” 

“Oh, okay.” Snufkin took the necklace carefully, his pipe in his mouth, though it was empty. He caught Polly’s smirk. 

“What?” 

“They say those who put the wedding necklaces on are the ones next to get hitched.” Polly whispered before spinning away towards Moomin. 

Snufkin turned a bright red and huffed loudly. He saw Joxter hovering out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him. 

“You have something to add too?” Snufkin challenged. 

Joxter shrugged and put his paws in his pockets.

“No, not really. Your feelings are your own, and it’s up to you to act upon them, son. But for now, let’s celebrate this beautiful day.” 

He walked over to his sister and offered the crook of his arm, to which she took happily. Polytrichum took the siren-violin and played a soft melody on it while Barnacle waited on the bridge, her tail curling up as Briar and Joxter approached. Moominpappa had in his paws a large book that he was reading carefully, only glancing up now and then to check on the progress of the siblings. Moominmamma and Mymble wiped at their eyes while Moomin’s tail wagged happily. With a defeated but content sigh, Snufkin pulled his harmonica out and played a matching melody until Briar stood facing Barnacle. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this mermaid and this murmrik in holy matrimony. Do either of you have any vows to exchange?” 

“Barnacle, I was so terrified when I saw you fighting Sulo and his crew off for our sake. I’m so, so very happy that you’ve made it back to my side, and I vow to never leave yours again no matter what! That is, if you’ll have me.” Briar had taken the necklace from Snufkin, but now she faltered, her face pale.   
With a laugh, Barnacle held her head out to receive the necklace, to which Briar carefully put on. 

“Briar, since the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew you’d be the one. From how angry you became when I flirted with you, to the day you broke me out of that accursed circus and whisked me away to the ocean. I’ve loved you. We’ve been through the good and the bad, and now we’ll be through the happy and peaceful. I am eager to raise our little ones together. All of our little ones.” Barnacle added, casting a loving glance towards Juliaka and Polytrichum. Moomin reverently handed her the necklace, which she placed upon Briar’s neck. They hardly waited for Pappa to conclude the ceremony as they began to tenderly and passionately exchange kisses. 

“I now pronounce you two wife and wife! Oh my.” Moominpappa shouted above the cheers as the newly married couple kissed. The two children ran and jumped to Barnacle, accidentally knocking the three of them into the water below. Briar laughed until she nearly peed herself while Mamma and Pappa snuggled, rubbing their snouts together. Mymble and Joxter were locked in a passionate embrace while Snufkin found himself caught up in a whirlwind of dancing with Moomin and Little My. They laughed and giggled until they danced off the bridge, flopping on to a patch of grass chuckling. A soaking wet Juliaka and Polly joined them while Briar had been helped into the water by Mymble so that she could embrace her wife. 

“I suppose we’ll have to have a fancy dinner!” Moominmamma said, snuggled up in Moominpappa’s arms. 

Barnacle was brought up to the veranda and placed into a large metal tub next to Briar’s favorite rocking chair, holding hands, while Snufkin and Polytrichum played music for them. Briar and Barnacle joined in and everyone was surprised by Joxter who found a small drum in the attic and not only played along perfectly but ended a deep and beautifully brassy voice to the songs. Mymble leaned across the railing, clearly melting at Joxter’s voice while Moominpappa and Moominmmama bustled in the kitchen with the help of Little My and Moomin, who brought out the small but delicious dishes of food for everyone to enjoy. Moomin would break away from helping every now and then to either feel the babies kicking inside of Briar’s stomach, or to dance a jig with Snufkin, Juliaka, or Little My. Joxter at one point was swept up by Mymble to dance around as well, and then they both promptly vanished. Dinner was midway through when Joxter and Mymble appeared from the fading shadows, grass-stains on their clothes, Joxter missing a few buttons from his jacket and Mymble’s hair all messy, long strands curling around her face. Mymble plucked Joxter’s hat from his head and placed it upon her messy bun. Snufkin could’ve sworn he saw hearts escaping from Joxter’s mouth as the older murmrik blushed at the sight of Mymble. Both had large hickeys on their necks and collarbones, leading down past clothing lines. Snufkin just covered his face with his hat and tore into a large buttery biscuit when Moomin asked him what the marks were. Little My only rolled her eyes and gave them both a look. Moominmamma chuckled before politely offering them both a plate of food. Moominpappa looked ready to lecture them both. Barnacle and Briar tittered, giving the two playful jests and nudges. Joxter ignored them all, melting against the side of the house on the porch while he accepted his dinner, absently forking in the food. Mymble was far more functional, making a toast the happy newly weds and then praising Mamma for her quick but delectable cooking.   
The sun was setting into beautiful pinks, golds, and oranges, with some tinges of purple painting their way across the clouds. Juliaka and Polly had curled up next to their mothers on some pillows and were sleeping, snoring softly. Little My and settled onto Moominmamma’s lap, who stroked her hair with one paw, holding Moominpappa’s with the other. Joxter played the drum and Snufkin played his harmonica, leaning against Moomin, who had his eyes closed, his flower crown rustling whenever he moved his head. Mymble was moving the dirty dishes in and out of the house, given permission to clean them by Moominmamma, who frankly felt a bit too tired to do anything at the particular moment. When Mymble was gathering the last lot, her hands still a bit sudsy with soap, it was then that Briar, who was having her feet massaged by Barnacle, piped up. 

“Joxter, you great Dumb-Dumb, you should absolutely marry Mymble.” 

“Don’t think I haven’t tried.” Joxter replied, beating the drum just as softly, starting to hum along. Snufkin cracked open his eye but still continued to play. 

“Oh yes, he’s asked me several times already, each time more romantic than the last. Why, last time he proposed in a canoe trip filled with red and pink roses, in the middle of a moonlit lake.” 

“And there was no fishing?” 

“None. He even packed a picnic. It was very romantic.” Mymble sighed and held a hand over her heart.

“Why have you said no?” Moominpappa quipped up, very curious. 

“And how many times has Joxter proposed?” Briar asked, equally curious. 

“Well, I haven’t been quite ready to get married again.” Mymble sighed, scrubbing bubbles off of her arms. 

“Again? You were married before?” Pappa sat up, interest absolutely piqued. 

“Oh yes, had my first ten with him too. He was such a kind mymble.” 

“Whatever happened?” Pappa had the sort of look to his eyes that he got when he was about to dash up to his study to begin writing. 

“He died. Not of anything exciting for your memoirs, I’m afraid. He just, caught a cold one day that got worse and worse until he was no longer with me.” Mymble stretched until her back cracked. 

“After that, well, a mymble doesn’t handle depression or grief very well. I sort of lost track of who I was or where life was headed. I wasn’t aware I had suitors. It just. Sort of happened. Someone to keep me warm at night, even if it was only for one night. But then I ended up having 34 children, and they kept life rather jolly, of course until I lost Snufkin. Joxter truly helped me out all through that. In fact, all of the children born after Snufkin are Joxter’s.” 

Joxter’s head snapped up. “You never told me that!” 

“Didn’t I? Oh dear me, well, you did help me raise them all, and I’m so sorry my darling, but you know how bad my memory was. As I said, a mymble doesn’t handle grief or depression well.” She kissed Joxter on the top of his head and then placed his hat back. “Surely you must have realized they were yours? I haven’t seen anyone but you and Puca. Perhaps one or two were Puca’s? Well, he’s been gone for several years on the run. So odds are, they were all yours.” 

“Mymble my darling,” Joxter gave a snort of frustration, smashing her cheeks gently between his paws “you really need to start telling me these things. Why, not only am I a Pappa to Snufkin, but he has a load of siblings to meet now!” 

“They’ve all left home, you know how fast a mymble grows.” 

“The youngest is ten!” 

“Well she’s visiting my Mother, and you made sure to it that she got there safely and was quite happy.” 

“I suppose we’ll have quite a family reunion.” Snufkin mused, but excited and overwhelmed at the prospect of having more family to meet. He was starting to feel very exhausted and very ready to have some alone time. But he was keen on finishing the conversation. “Now, how many times has Pappa proposed to you?”

“32, I believe?” 

“35, actually.” Joxter blushed, covering his face. 

Briar howled with laughter while Moominpappa jolted up out of his chair. 

“Joxter! My dear man! I didn’t know you had it in you to be so, not lazy! How I’ve misjudged you, you poor creature! Mymble, marry this poor fellow, his heart positively aches for you!” 

“Yes, please do marry my brother! He’s rather worthless but he seems less worthless when it comes to you.” Briar cackled, holding her large stomach as it shook. 

“Shut up.” Joxter snapped. 

“Stop teasing your brother, you’re hardly no better. Why, when you first met me—”

“Hush!”

“No Barnacle, please continue. If it’s humiliate Joxter hour, it’s surely bash Briar hour as well.” Joxter came alive under his hat, pushing it back to stick out his tongue at his sister. 

“I worked at a circus because they promised to take me all over the world, and my payments were to be grand, but all I ever was was stuck inside a small tank and only let out to perform at night. I hardly saw anything. Well, one day I performed in a small town, and this feral beast here came up to yell at me after the performance. She was angry that I was so beautiful and that my singing voice was so lovely and she challenged me to a fight outside, to which I answered I could not go for the circus master wouldn't let me out. Do you know she came to the performances every day for a week after that, and started to bring me leaves from outside and acorns, and then a flower crown, and finally a beautiful shell from the ocean. I wept, because I realized how much I had missed my freedom and home. That night she broke me out of the circus, swearing and snarling at me the entire time. When I thanked her, she all but tired to drown me but then remembered I could breathe underwater. When I asked her what had her so upset, she started crying and told me she had fallen in love with me.” 

Everyone giggled at this story, even Briar, who was hiding behind her paws. 

“Well, I think it’s time for me to get some sleep.” Snufkin stood up, pocketing his harmonica. 

“Oh please Snufkin, don’t go yet,” Moomin pleaded. He took Snufkin’s hand in his soft paws and Snufkin felt his heart shoot up to his mouth. 

“W-well—” 

“He needs some time to gather up his energy. He’ll be bright and early in the morning, right back here for breakfast, won’t you son?” Joxter gave a encouraging smile to Snufkin, who nodded stiffly. He wanted to stay, but he was so, so exhausted. 

“Oh, alright then. I suppose so, but at least let me walk you to the tent.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Snufkin said, placing his hands in his pockets. 

“You’re a proper gentleman Moomin, and I greatly appreciate knowing that my son has been in good paws.” Joxter grinned. Snufkin looked up sharply at Joxter’s knowing look, the sassy grin, the teasing twinkling in his eyes. But Moomin stood up taller and flicked his tail about. 

“Oh, I’m only a proper gentlemen when need be. Otherwise I’m quite a dishonest fellow, Mr. Joxter.” Moomin replied in jest. “A real rogue, I must say.” 

Both Snufkin and Joxter looked at Moomin in surprise, the latter bursting out into fits of laughter that woke up Polly, Briar and Barnacle giggling along. 

“I like you a lot, young Moomin.” Joxter wiped away at his eyes. “I shall compose a song for you called ‘Moomin, a Gentleman-Rogue!” 

“Oh! That reminds me! 40!” The Mymble suddenly cried out. 

Everyone turned to her in surprise. 

“What now my love? Did you suddenly remember something?” Joxter hummed. He was surprised as she swooped down and kissed him quite loudly on the lips. 

“I decided that if you end up proposing to me 40 times I’d marry you.” 

“What?” Joxter’s jaw dropped and his eyes became watery. “Truly? You mean it?” 

“You’re on 35 times, better be quick about it!” Briar called out as Joxter rubbed at his eyes, kissing Mymble back. 

“I think this is a good time as any to leave, they’ll be at this all night.” Snufkin whispered to Moomin. Moomin nodded in agreement and they slipped off, guided by a bright yellow moon. 

“So much has happened in the past week, goodness. One day we’re off to pick vegetables and the next we’re in a wedding!” Moomin skipped down the trail. 

“Mmm-hmm, so very true.” Snufkin hummed sleepily, admiring the moon. His eyes dropped down to Moomin and his heart thudded a beat or two. He wanted to write Moomin a song as well, but something perhaps a bit more romantically inclined. 

“Sorry I tried to make you stay. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, I promise. Very overwhelmed, but in a good way. I didn’t know such a thing was possible.” Snufkin yawned, their footsteps creaking over the bridge. Snufkin didn’t want their walk to stop, but he also desperately needed some time to just unwind. Soon they were in front of Snufkin’s tent. “Well Moomin, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“The moon is beautiful.” Moomin said, his voice a bit thick as he looked up at glowing sky. 

“It is indeed.” But Snufkin didn’t look at the moon, he looked at Moomin, admiring his friend in all his beauty.   
Moomin looked back at him. “May…may I do something a bit roguish, Snufkin?” 

“Oh? I suppose so?” Snufkin’s heart skipped a bit.   
Moomin then brushed his large snout against Snufkin’s cheek in the form of a moomintroll kiss, and then followed it with a smacking peck of a kiss to Snufkin’s forehead. Snufkin’s face was red, as was Moomin’s entire face. 

“I hope that wasn’t too roguish?” Moomin looked down at his feet, terribly flustered. Before he could think about what he was doing, Snufkin grabbed Moomin’s paw and kissed it. 

“Just the right amount of roguish, actually.” Snufkin whispered. 

Moomin giggled, his ears and tail wiggling happily.

“Well, that’s just so damn adorable,” A voice snarled from inside Snufkin’s tent. Gasping, the two whipped around to be face with the barrel of a pistol. Glowing golden eyes with black slits glittered in the moonlight from the shadows of the tent. “If you want the moomintroll to live, snufkin boy, you’d better do as I say.” The voice growled. Snufkin knew immediately, his stomach sick, that it was in fact Sulo who was pointing a gun at his beloved Moomin.


	7. Sulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin will do anything to keep Moomin safe

“So this is how this is going to work,” Sulo drawled through his pipe. Moomin sat next to him, the gun pointed at him, while Snufkin sat far away. He was seething with rage, and with fear. He tried to be calm and collected; if he reacted wrong it could cost Moomin his life. He glanced towards Moomin, whose eyes were wide, but Moomin seemed to radiate a strange type of calmness. “I need my daughter Juliaka brought to me. You’re going to bring her, or else your boyfriend here goes to meet the Great Booble in the sky.” Sulo pressed the gun closer to Moomin’s head. 

“No.”

“Yes.” 

Snufkin and Moomin glared at each other. Moomin said no, of course he did. And Snufkin said yes, because he loved Moomin more than anything.  
Sulo’s laugh cut the air like a knife. It was sharp and hard. Snufkin hated the sound, and Moomin’s ears flinched at the sound. When Sulo was done, he tossed a box of matches to Snufkin. 

“You will not contact anyone for help. You’re going to set up a fire near the police station. Don’t get caught or he suffers. Come back here when you’re free and clear.” 

With shaking fingers, Snufkin shoved the box into his pocket. 

“Snufkin—” Moomin began in a warning voice, his eyes flashing. Sulo tightened his grip on Moomin. Snufkin quickly stood up.

“I’ll be right back, Moomee.” Snufkin whispered thickly. He glared down at Sulo. “Don’t you dare harm him.” 

“That’s up to you,” Sulo shrugged. 

Sulo was clothed in an old rusted orange colored jacket, a tattered black shirt under. Both his hat and pants were black as well, though he wore no shoes. His eyes gleamed a dangerous yellow, dark circles under his eyes. He looked exhausted and desperate—the worst type of villain.   
Taking a deep breath, Snufkin went out of the tent, hurrying in the direction of the police quarters, keeping to the shadows. He didn’t want to alert those at Moominhouse, no matter how badly he actually wanted to alert them. He wanted to jump and shout, to scream for the rescue of his dear Moomintroll, to beg for the police (the ironic twist) to save his family and to lock up the evil Sulo. He wasn’t sure what Briar had done in her past life, but she at least had wanted to make a change, to be a good mom. But Sulo? Just from one glance Snufkin could tell he was vile down to the core. Tears swelled in Snufkin’s eyes as he hurried on his horrid quest. Was he the fan of the law? Not particularly, but the Inspector was a decent fellow who truly only enforced the imprisonment of terrible people like actual criminals—not a snufkin type criminal—but violent criminals who actually meant harm. Well, there had been one or two times he had been arrested, but still. To set fire in hopes the structure would burn? It didn’t settle well in Snufkin’s stomach at all. How he wanted to ask for help!   
The building was quiet. There were no inmates nor where there any police around. Doing rounds, probably. With shaking fingers Snufkin went for the box in his pocket. 

“So what’s he having you do?” 

Snufkin yelped and dropped the box. He whirled around until he saw Little My. She was high up in the purple maple tree to his left. Running over, Snufkin reached out his arms. She dropped down into them and he hugged her tightly. 

“Sulo’s got Moomin as a hostage.” Snufkin whispered. “He wants me to set the police quarters on fire.” 

“Oh? That might be fun. Be more fun if it were Park Keepers though.” 

“I begrudgingly agree. But what can I do? I’m so scared for Moomin. And he wants—” 

“—wants Juliaka, I know. I overheard. Barnacle came to talk to you and she saw and heard everything.” 

“Barn—how did she even get in the water? She was on the veranda?” 

“Our mother carried her in before going off to shag Joxter, keep up. But when they saw Barnacle carefully flopping back to the house, we all knew something was up.” Little My took the box of matches and began to climb up the tree. “Moominmamma’s got a plan, and so does our Mamma. I left to follow you and let you know we’re aware of what’s up.” Little My lit a match and left it on the branch. It began to slowly eat away at the leafs while she climbed back down to Snufkin’s arms. “Okay, a tree should be sufficient to burn and they’ll be able to put it out easily.” 

“So you say, but I still don’t like it.” Snufkin moaned with worry. “What’s their plan?” 

“For you to do whatever Sulo says for now. I’m off to find the Inspector. Just keep Moomin alive and well.” Little My hopped down to the ground. The tree was smoking fiercely. She took another match and lit it, dropping it on the ground near her feet. “Make sure you smell like smoke and fire. Be safe.” She frowned. 

“You too.” Snufkin stood nearly on the flames, letting their scent cloud and take over his own before he quickly stomped out the spreading ground flames. The tree was now glowing red and orange, the sound of flames cackling, wood splintering. With a horrified shudder, Snufkin turned and raced back to his tent, coughing smoke from his lungs. 

With that Snufkin returned to the tent, Sulo had not moved an inch, nor had Moomin. Moomin, however, was sporting a swollen eye. Snufkin’s stomach dropped down to his feet. 

“Snufkin,” Moomin hummed softly, his voice cracking. 

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt him.” Snufkin growled. He didn’t have sharp canines like his father or aunt, but he did have some resemblance of them, and he flashed them now. 

Sulo produced longer, sharper ones in a grin. “He got mouthy, is all.” 

Moomin humphed. Sulo however was leaning forward, sniffing Snufkin’s coat. He leered triumphantly. “Good. Now go wash your clothes. Hang them up to dry and then come back.”   
Exhausted even as he was, Snufkin did what he was told, as quickly as possible. All he could think about was the gun pointed towards Moomin, and the swollen shut eye that he had. When Snufkin returned in his underwear, Sulo waved for him to join Moomin. 

“Get sleep. Don’t attempt to do anything. I don’t plan on sleeping tonight.” Sulo growled, the gun pointed at the both of them. 

Snufkin curled up to Moomin, and held him tightly. Moomin slowly reached his arms around, gently ruffling Snufkin’s hair. Snufkin buried his face into Moomin’s soft, warm, fuzzy belly and rubbed his face in it. Moomin wiggled slightly, trying not to gasp. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Moomin.” Snufkin whispered. 

“I feel the same way about you.” Moomin whispered back. “It’s going to be alright, I promise.” 

“Go to sleep.” Sulo warned.

Moomin wrapped his tail Snufkin for added warmth. Snufkin adjusted himself so he was closer to Moomin’s chest, laying his head on it while Moomin rested his chin on Snufkin’s head. Snufkin could feel Moomin’s heart beating rather quickly. He planted a quick and quiet kiss to offer comfort. Moomin’s heart raced faster and the troll clutched Snufkin to him tighter. Somehow, Moomin fell asleep rather quickly, but Snufkin could not. He listened to Sulo’s hitched breathing, as if the man were in pain, and to every cricket that chipped and every time the wind rustled at their tent flaps. He also listened to the gently breathing of Moomin and the steady heart beat of his friend. Slowly, Snufkin’s eyelids drooped until he was asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWHAHAHAHAHA please don't hate me XD


	8. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomintroll is not going to sit about and be someones hostage, especially not for someone as vile as Sulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man the story is really kickin' up now! thank you for hanging with me so far!!!

Moomin was wide awake, watching Sulo’s sleeping form. He had the gun still pointed towards the two, but his head was slumped over, his snores unmistakable. Snufkin was asleep too, clutching on to Moomin tightly, whimpering every now and then in his sleep. It infuriated Moomin. How dare this Sulo man come in and scare Snufkin so terribly? To make him set fire to the police station, to make such terrible threats, and to even dare to use Moomin as a hostage!   
Infuriated. Moomin was infuriated. This was a matter or honor and pride and absolutely the need to protect poor Juliaka and Briar. Polytrichum was probably fine. Moomin tried to keep his tail flicking around angrily as he squinted through his good eye, his head throbbing. He knew Snufkin was worried, but for Moomin, it had been a moment of sheer heroics.   
It hadn’t been long after Snufkin had crept away. trembling into the night. Moomin, with all the calm rage he could summon, had turned cooly to Sulo. 

“You’re a coward.” Moomin had snarled. 

“I don’t particularly care what you think.” 

“To chase a pregnant woman who doesn’t want you down and your two children is terrible, have you no shame?”

To this, Sulo gave a chuckle that rumbled down deep in his chest. His voice was far deeper and darker than one would have imagined for such a skinny looking creature. 

“Shame? If you want to go down the guilt path my young troll, you should direct all of that towards Briar. She ain’t no perfect angel. She’s done some vile things, things I ain’t even asked her to do. She was one of the most vicious, most conniving, most cruelest pirate I had.” 

Moomin’s tail flicked back and forth with this information. 

“You were pirates?” 

“She got sick of her lovey dove family and their small little park keeper wars. She wanted adventure and danger. I provided both, and she added even more.” Sulo’s chuckle sounded vile. 

“So what happened?” 

“Don’t know. She got caught and thrown in jail. It changed her. Made her want to go domestic. Not on my ship. She was kicked out. Yet. I kept comin’ back.” 

“You got so jealous that she was happy that you killed her family’s friend?” Moomin asked angrily. 

Sulo hadn’t respond, just chewing on the end of his pipe. 

“Juliaka wakes up screaming from night terrors, and you’re in them. She’s terrified of yo—” Moomin couldn’t go on because the next thing he saw was an explosion of stars. When he had awoken, his head was throbbing terribly and Sulo was glaring down at him, his eyes flashing murderously. 

“Never talk about my daughter again.” He had hissed. 

Moomintroll had never felt more terrified or more proud of himself in his entire life. He had angered a real live ex pirate captain into hitting him. He had intimidated a evil man enough to resort to violence! Just like one of the novels he loved to read. Moomin, as he had waited for Snufkin to return, realized he had never asked Sulo how he had lost his crew. But then he pieced together pieces of the conversation between Briar and Barnacle and realized Barnacle must have done something scary to them to make the crew run away, and he shuddered. Mermaids were beautiful but also probably very scary when protecting their loved ones. 

Just like Moomin right now. Slowly Moomin shook himself from Snufkin’s embrace, his good eye clued to Sulo. The murmrik was sound, sound asleep. Moomin waited, slowly inching himself forward. Sulo did not stir, snoring instead. Moomin waited some more, his heart thudding in his ears. With a shaky paw he reached out and snatched the gun from Sulo’s limp claws. Sulo startled awake long enough for Moomin to pistol whip him across the face, roaring as he did so. 

“SNUFKIN! RUN!” 

Snufkin came awake shouting and rolling up to a murmrik crouch of defense. Moomin grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him out of the tent as Sulo began stirring. Tossing the gun into the river, Moomin bolted towards the house, gripping Snufkin’s hand tightly. 

Snufkin glanced a look over his shoulder to see Sulo air born from a dangerous predatory pounce, fangs and claws at the ready. 

“Moomin! Moomin look out!” Snufkin yanked his wrist away and shoved Moomin out of the way, preparing to take the onslaught of fury from Sulo. 

Instead another figure airborne knocked Sulo from the air, and they went tumbling down the hill towards the river, snarling and hissing. Flashes of claws caught the settling light from the moon. 

“Joxter!” Moomin gasped in surprise. 

“Papa?” Snufkin startled, watching as his father fought for his life agains the more experienced and cunning Sulo. 

“My boys!” 

“Mamma!” Moomin whimpered as Moominmamma ran towards them, her medical kit in her paws, followed by Moominpappa with the gun in his paws and a look of pure rage on his face. Mymble thunder past Moominmamma, pausing to check on Snufkin before tearing her way down to the river’s edge.There was a surge of water from the river and suddenly both murmriks disappeared under the inky black. Joxter burst from the prison a moment later, hacking and coughing. Mymble was already there, yanking him out of the water. The water surface frothed and foamed with white bubbles as mermaid and murmrik struggled underneath. Scales and hair floated up in the moon light. Sulo broke the surface long enough to catch his air before he was drug back under. 

“She plans on drowning him!” Pappa gasped. 

“It’s what he deserves.” Joxter snarled. 

“Barnacle! It’s my turn!” Briar roared.

They turned to Briar who stood in her white sleeping gown, a red sweater over her top. In her paws she held two twin daggers. 

“That’s not a good idea,” Mymble warned. 

But Barnacle let Sulo go. He struggled to the surface, gasping for air, crawling on to the grass, choking. He looked up to the wrath of Briar and her duel daggers. 

“Hello, darlin’.” 

“Scumbag.” 

She brought down the daggers. He rolled away and kicked her right wrist. She cried out and released the dagger. She scratched his cheek as he dove for it, bringing it around in time to clash blades with hers. 

“You will never get my daughter.” She grabbed his free wrist as he went to claw at her. He winced as pain as she began to push him back. “You won’t lay a finger on her. She’s been through so much already!” She snarled. Joxter and Mymble were up and slowly circling, ready to jump in when needed, Barnacle positioning herself in the river. 

“Your daughter? Our daughter. I won’t hurt her. I just miss her little sense of humor so. I’ll let you keep the one you named after moss and your…two mermaid-murmrik abominations you’re about to birth. I have a right to our daughter.” 

“You just want her because she’s a witness!” Briar snapped forward and buried her teeth into his shoulder. Sulo roared in pain and it look as if Briar was going to win, when suddenly she staggered back, her eyes wide. Sulo paused as he looked down at the ground while Briar glanced wildly towards Barnacle. “My water broke—” Her voice wobbled.   
Sulo moved faster than the Mymble could. He had a dagger around Briar’s throat, his eyes down to prick points, his teeth flashing as he gave a big, big, evil grin. 

“Bring me Juliaka, or else.” He purred.


	9. Panic

Horrific pain laced through Briar’s body as she began the contraction. It took all of her willpower not to lean into Sulo for support. She wouldn’t ever do that. She could feel the blade against her throat, her left paw trying to push it away, her right paw on her belly.

“No! Take me instead!” Voices blended together. She could make out Barnacle, Snufkin, and Moominmamma all crying out the same thing. She groaned her displeasure at that. The very idea. Her plan had gone to ruin. To use smoke bombs to confuse Sulo. He couldn’t be well, he had a nasty injury that Barnacle had given him, according to her wife’s tale of how the epic fight went down. It was infected by now. Briar could smell it. It was his left leg. Papa and Joxter would steer him towards the water where Barnacle would be waiting while Moominmamma and Mymble rescued the boys. Her darling Juliaka and her precious Polly were hidden safely in the cellar. Wincing, she gritted her teeth. The contraction was longer than she remembered Juliaka’s ever being at the beginning. Through the sound of Barnacle snarling threats and Sulo drawling on how she should have died, all Briar could think of was the smoke crawling up Gelato’s apartment stairs. The orange and red licking flames as she carried her son downstairs. Of Juliaka’s tear stained face as she knelt over Gelato. Sulo’s icy calm. The way his yellow eyes had flickered with hatred from Gelato to Briar. Gelato had been offering them a safe place to live while Briar figured out what was next with Barnacle. While she worked up the courage to marry the love of her life. Sulo hadn’t cared about her, had cheated on her in fact. But he cared about the children and became possessive over them. The fact that they had been happy and loved by someone other than him had driven Sulo mad, she could tell it in his eyes on that night, and she could tell it now as he as he trash talked Barnacle, holding the knife closer. Would he do the same thing to dear sweet Moominmamma? To Snufkin and his precious Moomintroll? For the first time Briar cursed being pregnant, and her contraction began to slacken. She could feel herself returning to her own head, could hear her labored breathing. Could hear the shaky cocking of Moominpappa’s gun.

“You will release her this instant you vile, vile man.” Moominpappa hissed, Mamma standing behind him, wielding her bag as if she were going to strike down Sulo. Barnacle was in the water, but Briar could sense the electricity of anger, of how the mermaid was carefully trying to reach into her magic. Sulo was not focused on that however but on Pappa’s gun. Even if it was only a bit, the knife was no longer resting on her skin, and with the contraction subsiding, it was all she needed. With no warning she slammed her claws under his forearm and wrist, straining with all her might. Sulo let out a hiss of surprise followed by a roar of rage and pain. Joxter’s face appeared suddenly as he sank his sharp fangs into Sulo’s paw. With a snarl the knife dropped from his grasp. Sulo let out a howl as Moominmamma slammed her bag against the infected spot on his leg. Mymble and Pappa were there in an instant, yanking Sulo from Briar and tossing him into the water. Moominmamma hiked up her apron and sped for the house to prepare while Mymble swiftly picked up Briar in her arms, running towards the house.

Briar looked over her shoulder to see Barnacle struggling to drag Sulo under the water. She received a claw swipe to the face and vanished under the surface. Snufkin was trying to help but he was being clawed at, Moomin trying to pull Sulo off of Snufkin while Joxter was trying to dunk Sulo’s head under the water.

“Snufkin!” Briar cried out in horror, her heart aching for Barnacle.

Mymble carefully sat Briar down before whirling around. Her foot steps thundered across the ground, only pausing to yank a massive tree trunk from it’s mossy grave, wood groaning as the earth exploded around her, dust dancing in the air. Moominpappa and Moomin rolled away and Briar ducked under the water as Mymble swung the trunk over her like it was a polished spear and slammed it down over Sulo’s exposed body while Joxter held down where he could.

“Stay away from our son.” They both snarled viciously before exchanging loving glances.

“Please dearest, marry me.” Joxter about swooned. He missed the flash of a knife. Moominpappa and Snufkin jumped into hold down the struggling Sulo.

Mymble turned her gaze from Joxter to slam a fist into Sulo’s stomach.

“Don’t stab my fiancee.” She hissed.

“Is that a yes?” Joxter hollered in excitement. Sulo coughed and hissed, shoving Joxter away weakly.

“But of course my dear Joxter. Yes.”

Briar watched with a small grin of enthusiasm before hunching over with a moan. She felt Moominmamma’s soft touch.

“MYMBLE!” Moominmamma shouted, carefully helping Briar the rest of the way to the veranda. They turned to watch as Mymble swung the log around, smacking Sulo across the creek. Snufkin would have been knocked over as well had Moomin not shoved him out of the way, taking the brunt of the tree as well, landing senseless in the water, disappearing.

“NO!” Snufkin’s cry of despair rang out across the valley


	10. Kissing and Flames

Snufkin dove into the water along with Moominpappa, searching. They came up several times, but there was no sign of Moomin. Mymble stood, transfixed in horror, Joxter placing his paw around her in comfort. Barnacle was the one who came up with Moomin. Her face was badly injured, but it looked as if it were healing already. Ocean magic, probably. But Snufkin was too concerned over the still form of Moomin to really notice. Moominmamma was gritting her teeth, tears in her eyes. She grabbed Briar by the paw and tried to lead her away.

“But your son!” Briar gasped through the pain.

“He’ll live.” Moominmamma snapped. “He’ll live. Mymble! Come!”

Mymble twitched. Joxter nodded at her.

“I’m so sorry.” Mymble warbled out before turning and running for Moominmamma and Briar, picking up Briar and carrying her into the house. The door slammed shut behind the three women.

Snufkin and Moominpappa had carried Moomintroll up the hill. Barnacle crawled up the bank behind them. She placed her ear against Moomin’s chest and listened. Carefully she pressed a webbed hand down on his stomach and listened again. She pushed on his stomach. Snufkin was about to do proper CPR himself when Moomin began coughing up water.

“Oh my son!” Pappa cried, hugging Moomin and sitting him up. Moomin coughed up more water, struggling to gasp in air.

“Pappa?” Moomin asked as Pappa nuzzled his nose against Moomin’s forehead. He turned towards Barnacle, who laid on the wet muddy grass, panting heavily. “Thank you! Thank you for saving my son.”

She waved a hand but didn’t speak, still just breathing heavily. Joxter patted Snufkin on the back and then went to his sister-in-law’s side to help her sit up, offering a flask of water. Moominpappa slide away from Moomin, who still looked rather dazed and dizzy. He had stopped coughing up water and was just sitting, shivering and breathing heavily. Snufkin dove in, wrapping his arms around the poor troll, tears rolling down his face as he buried his nose into Moomin’s neck.

“Snuf…kin?”

“Don’t you ever, ever do anything like that again!” Snufkin bit back a sob, holding Moomin tighter. He felt Moomin’s paw gently pat him on the back.

“You were almost struck by a tree.”

“And what makes you think you had the right to take that hit? I’m a murmrik and a mymble, I am meant for that sort of thing, not a soft troll like you!”

“No one is meant to take a tree beating.” Moomin replied darkly, pushing back to frown at Snufkin. It was, perhaps, a fearful frown, but Snufkin was too upset to find it fearful or adorable or anything because all he could envision was Moomin’s body hitting the water with a loud smack, and then sinking along with the trunk. Perhaps he had even been pinned down by the tree! There were pieces of bark stuck in the wet mangled fur to be evidence of such a terrible thing. Barnacle looked as if she had to strain herself to bring Moomin up and that supported all of Snufkin’s fears. Angrily and tearfully he just hugged Moomin again, holding him tight. Moomin was protesting until Snufkin began to pepper him with kisses. It started quite suddenly on the forehead and then the barrage of quick and loud pecks were trailed down to Moomin’s large snout, which Snufkin paused to rub his own cold nose against. He continued to kiss Moomin on the right cheek and then the left cheek, ending with kissing each ear tip.

“Never, never, ever do that to me again.” Snufkin ordered, perhaps feeling a bit smug. Surely kisses like that would make Moomin agreeable.

Moomin looked dazed but for different reasons this time. He was very pink in the ears and his tail was thumping against the ground a bit. 

“Wait, and miss out on being greeted like that? It’s every hero’s dream. I’d save you from a thousand tree attacks if that meant each time I was rewarded so handsomely.” Moomin sighed dreamily.

Snufkin stammered, trying to come up with a good retort, while Joxter burst out laughing, slapping Pappa on the back.

“Well spoken, young Moomin! Looks like we’ll be in-laws someday, eh Moominpappa?”

“Oh hush you, you’ll ruin their moment with your prattling.” Moominpappa huffed, but he could be seen wiping away a tear from his eye, that he insisted was a speck of mud.

It was Moomin’s turn to hug Snufkin, intentionally kissing Snufkin gently on the neck.

“I didn’t even think. I just acted. All I know is that I couldn’t bear the thought of you being hurt, my dove.”

“Do-dove?!” Snufkin was red from the kisses, and now a nickname? He dearly wished he could hide in the sanctuary of his tent. He stammered a bit more until he just smushed his nose against Moomin’s, because he honestly couldn’t come up with any retort or response.

“Where is Sulo?” Barnacle suddenly asked.

They heard the click of Pappa’s gun. In the chaos, it had somehow ended up near the creek’s edge. Now Sulo, dripping wet from crossing the calm waters, pointed the gun at Barnacle. His eyes were pinpricks, his eyes glowing against the soft black of the night.

“Bring me my daughter.” He hissed.

“Never.” Barnacle hissed. She jutted out her chin bravely, prepared for what he would do.

She was not prepared, however. She flinched as he fired the rifle, very much assuming she’d be shattered to smithereens. Instead, he aimed at a lantern that Pappa ha also brought along. It shattered with an explosion of glass and the thick smell of gasoline. The grass underneath took fire instantly, the hungry flames licking at the dried leaves and grass around them. Barnacle herself looked rather frightened of the quickly catching flames as they crackled closer. Snufkin and Moomin tighten their hold on each other while Joxter ripped off his shirt, running to the flames to stamp them out. Pappa put a protective arm around Barnacle as her eyes looked wildly from the flames to Sulo, who had prepared for the next shot.

“Bring. Me. Juliaka. Now.”

“Pappa, I’m here.” A tiny voice called out over the sound of crackling flames and the mad laugh of Sulo.

Everyone whipped around, trying to spot the tiny figure as she was covered in shadows and smoke. She clutched her stuff animal tightly to her chest as she walked out into the light of the fire.

“I’m here, Pappa. So no more bad stuff, okay?” She whimpered.

Sulo’s face crumbled into a whimpering grin. “Hey there, little one. Come give your Pappa a hug.”

Barnacle was determined to make sure no such thing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just pepper in some Soft Snufmin and then you all can't kill me


	11. Births and Surrenders

“If I go with you, will you stop hurting everyone?” Juliaka asked quietly. She was engulfed by the shadows and light from the flames crackling nearby. She clutched her stuffed animal tightly. “Do you promise, Pappa?”

Sulo had the nerve to look relieved and overjoyed to see her. Barnacle hissed through her pointed teeth.

“Of course darlin’, anything for my favorite little daughter.”

“Really?” Juliaka mumbled, glancing from Sulo to Barnacle. Barnacle shook her head, but Juliaka ignored her. The little murmrik took a shaky little breath. “You’re my favorite too, Pappa.”

That was a blow, to be sure. Moominmamma and Briar had talked about how the poor little one had nothing but night terrors when she slept, reliving the murder over and over. Juliaka had loved Uncle Gelato dearly. Whatever happened now, however, no matter if Juliaka truly missed her father or not, there was no way that Barnacle was going to allow her adopted daughter to go with the most evil man she had ever met. Before she could formulate a plan, Joxter swooped in and whisked away Juliaka.

Sulo let out an enraged snarl and swung the gun point from Barnacle to Joxter.

Juliaka was struggling fiercely, biting and clawing at Joxter but he held on to her tightly.

“Let my daughter go, vagabond.” Sulo snarled.

“You wouldn’t dare, otherwise you’d hurt her too.”

“Let me go!” Juliaka wailed. “Let me go! Otherwise he’ll kill you all too! And it’ll all be my fault again!” The little murmrik burst into tears, sobbing loudly against Joxter’s chest. He held her tight to him, his eyes lit with fury and seething rage. 

“You’re a monster, Sulo.” Joxter snarled.

It was the briefest of moments, but Sulo lowered the head of the gun. Barnacle wasn’t very well versed in magic, she knew bits and pieces here, a few spells, but she was far from a sea witch. However, there was one spell she could do in this instant that might help. From the sash wrapped around her waist she pulled out her flute and played a eerie few notes. A spell to bewitch a man. Sulo slowly turned to face her, completely lowering the gun. As she continued the tune, she watched as Moominpappa near her began to sway, giving a dreamy sigh. Joxter’s grip on Juliaka was loosening, but he startled as Juliaka clapped her tiny paws around his ears . Moomin and Snufkin were covering their ears as well, though their eyes looked a bit clouded. Good, at least they have some sense. While Sulo put down the gun, he began to approach her slowly, on shaky feet. He was badly injured. Snufkin ran forward and snatched up the gun, tossing it into the river before slapping his paws over his ears again. Joxter nodded towards Moominhouse. Moomin and Snufkin shook their heads, pointing with their chins towards Barnacle. She shook her head. She could handle this. She did, however, need Moominpappa out of the way.

There was a piercing scream from the house, followed by a loud yowl. Barnacle missed a note, eyes wide as she looked up the hill.

Briar!

The spell was undone, Sulo halting to a stop before her. He looked down dumbly at her before looking at his empty paws. Realization dawned on him and his face turned dark, full of malice.

“You damned—”

“Not in front of Snufkin, you jackass.” Barnacle snarled right back. She gave a powerful push off the ground with her hands, her tail slamming up under Sulo’s chin; far more powerful than any land-walkers kick, in her very un-humble opinion, as Sulo was sent air born. “Run!” She hissed at the useless men who were standing about, watching with their mouths agape.

Joxter ran with her adopted daughter for the house, Snufkin and Moomin holding paws as they bolted after the two murmriks.

“What about you?” Moominpappa turned to Barnacle.

“He’s a fool to come after me, now run you fat hippo!” Barnacle rolled back to the water, splashing thankfully in the cool waters, able to breathe better.

“Now see here, I’m no hippo!”

“Not the point!!”

Sulo was groaning as he held his head, rolling on the ground.

“Pappa!” Juliaka wailed over Joxter’s shoulder. Barnacle swore loudly at the child’s misguided love. With a yowl, Sulo rolled up. Barnacle could see the enraged glint in his eyes. He spat out a tooth.

Swearing again, Barnacle yanked Moominpappa in the water after her. “He’s lost his marbles, he’s completely insane now, it’s safer for you here.”

Sulo charged for his daughter, gaining quickly, as if he had no injuries. Moominpappa snatched the flute from Barnacle and flung it with surprising accuracy. It bounced off of Sulo’s head, yet he kept moving, gaining. He wasn’t far behind Moomin and Snufkin now, the flames crackling loudly behind him.

Just when Pappa and Barnacle were about to lose hope, Mymble burst out of the house, a fearsome sight in a bloodied apron. Joxter flew into the house with the sobbing child while she ran out.

“Get in the house and help Mamma,” She ordered to her son and Moomin as they ran past.

“But mother what abou—”

From her bosom, Mymble produced a dainty hand pistol, and without further comment began to fire it at Sulo. The first three missed, but the fourth grazed his shoulder. When she was out of ammo, she flung the gun over her shoulder and yanked the axe from its resting place near the wood pile near the porch. With an expert toss in the air, she deftly caught and twirled the axe around. Sulo held his ground, panting raggedly, clutching his shoulder. He snarled and bared his fangs. Mymble let out a terrifying growl that made one’s very soul shudder.

“Oh my lord, I am going to marry that woman the absolute second this mess is over with.” Joxter sighed dreamily, looking out the door. Juliaka was in his arms still, covered up in a small red blanket, facing away from the action.

“Shouldn’t we help her?!” Moomin cried out, indicating towards Mymble.

“Help me instead if you please!” Moominmamma shouted from the bedroom. There was a sound of wailing baby and Briar groaning. Moomin looked from Snufkin to Joxter to Mymble, who had taken a large swing towards Sulo. Sulo jumped backwards, gnashing his teeth, but doing nothing. His adrenaline rush was fading. Mymble took another swing, the blade kicking up chunks of dirt and tufts of dried grass, flinging them towards Sulo’s face. Sulo closed his eyes, spinning away, and right into Pappa’s trap. While Mymble had been herding the murmrik, Moominpappa had been sneaking up behind with a fishing net, presumably from Snufkin’s tent. Tackling Sulo to the ground, Moominpappa roughly tied the murmrik’s paws behind his back before wrapping him up in the neat.

“Someone, help me please!” Moominmamma called out frantically.

Mymble whirled around and raced up the steps, pausing to deposit the axe in Snufkin’s paws and to ruffle Joxter on the head before bounding up the stairs.

“I love that woman so much.” Joxter moaned.

Snufkin had run down the steps, holding the blade of the axe next to Sulo’s neck to discourage any movement.

“Goodness! What’s all this then?”

Everyone snapped their eyes up to stare at the Inspector. He was covered in soot and smelled terribly of smoke. Little My looked far worse, but she hopped off his shoulders as if nothing of great significance had taken place and looked around in disappointment.

“Oh! We took far too long, Inspector! All the good stuff happened while I was away!”

“It’s not my fault that the crosswind started up so suddenly! My entire station has been burnt down!” the Inspector snapped, looking around at the flames and the figure under Moominpappa and held at axe point by Snufkin.

“What? Your police station truly burnt down?” Snufkin asked in shock. In the house Joxter could be heard chuckling.

Suddenly there was a painful shout and a scream, followed by another wail of an infant. The Inspector looked from the house to Moominpappa in shocked confusion.

“Officer, you need to arrest this man.” Moominpappa said in a authoritative manner, pressing all of his weight down on Sulo. “He’s wanted for murder, arson, abuse, and for trying to kidnap a child. And for holding my son and Snufkin as hostages.”

“Goodness! I’ll have him arrested right away.” The Inspector shook himself from his daze and stepped forward with his handcuffs. He paused momentarily. “I don’t have a proper cell to keep him in.”

“Perhaps the bathhouse will be a proper place?” Snufkin suggested. “Neither Too-ticky or Mymble Jr. are there yet.”

“Ah, excellent idea.” the Inspector turned towards Moominpappa. “Is that acceptable to you?”

“You’re going to need to break both of his legs in order to take him away peacefully.” Joxter poked his head out of the doorframe. “I will gladly take upon this task.”

“That’s so barbaric sir!”

“Trust me; he is a murderous madman. He’s so insane that even I am willing to ask a officer of the law for help. I am willing to place one of my own kind in your paws, because there is no such thing as a peaceful world for one to sleep in apple trees if he is running amok in it.”

“I’ll go willingly,” came a strained whisper.

“What?” Joxter looked down in disbelief at Sulo.

The fight was gone from the feral creature’s eyes. Sulo was panting heavily, his eyes flickering as if he were about to pass out. Moominpappa and Joxter glanced at each other before looking at Moomin and Snufkin. They all nodded their heads and Pappa eased up on his weight from Sulo. Sulo sucked in a deep breath, coughing, in what Pappa felt was a rather dramatic way.

“Why are you willingly to go so suddenly now?” Snufkin demanded.

“I’m tired.” Sulo replied. “Just. Just let me see Juliaka, and I will go.”

Before Joxter could say every vile thing in his vocabulary knowledge, Juliaka wiggled herself out of his arms and ran outside. Moomin tried to snag her but tripped and fell flat on his stomach. Snufkin wanted to help, but he felt duty bound to keep holding the axe at Sulo’s throat.

“Hey, darlin’.” Sulo croaked. Juliaka held her blanket tighter around herself. “You know, baby, you said something that made Pappa a bit sad.”

“Oh?” Snufkin gripped the axe tighter. Juliaka reached up and patted Snufkin on his leg. It was then that Snufkin remembered, quite in sheer mortification, that he was still only in his underwear.

“What’s that?” Juliaka asked, her voice small.

“It wasn’t your fault, honey. Pappa can get terribly jealous, and when he heard your mother had moved on and that you loved your new mommy so much, and uncle Gelato so much, well, your ol’ Pappa was afraid you’d love them more then me. So I did some terrible things and said some terrible things, but I want you to know it’s not your fault. It was never your fault.”

“Really?”

“Really. I love you.”

“I love you too, Pappa.”

With that, Juliaka turned and walked in to the house.

“If that was all you wanted to say, you could have avoided this whole stupid thing and just been honest.” Snufkin fumed. He had half a mind to do something terrible with the axe when his mother leaned out the doorway.

“Oh hello officer, have you finally come to take away this filth?”

“Yes, and what do you mean finally?”

“Hi mamma, bye mamma, I’m off to see the babies!” Little My hollered as she ran into the house.

“He’s to be taken to the bathhouse since Snufkin truly accidentally succeeded in burning down the police station.” Joxter said proudly before putting a paw to his mouth. The Inspector spun around to glare at Snufkin.

“The fire was your fault? Snufkin! I’m so appalled! I can understand you disliking signs but this is too far!”

“It wasn’t his fault! I was being held hostage and he had to do it!” Moomin cried out.

The conversation was interrupted as Mymble ripped the front door from its very hinges. Snufkin and the Inspector leapt out of the way, Moominpappa rolling off as she slammed it down a few times on Sulo.

“There.” She dusted her paws off, leaning on the door. “That should make him far more easy and manageable to move, Inspector.”

“My door! Mymble! Was that necessary!” Moominpappa cried out, rushing to inspect his poor door. “My poor, poor door! To be so thoughtlessly beaten upon a scumbag the likes of him! Oh Mymble look what you’ve done, you’ve peeled the paint and splintered the wood! You, madam, are most unwelcome in this house!” 

“I think he is far more concerned about the door than he was about me being kidnapped and held hostage.” Moomin snorted, crossing his arms.

Snufkin giggled, while Mymble and Joxter burst out laughing.

“Yes, well, there are babies inside for people to quietly view, if you so please. I stress quietly, otherwise I’ll whack you all with the door.”

“No!” Moominpappa snapped, hugging his door protectively. While everyone laughed, his ears burned red. “Inspector, I shall escort you to the bathhouse myself, we can use the wheelbarrow and I will explain the whole situation to you.”

“Please do, I’m rather confused about everything.” The Inspector sighed. “Perhaps we should stamp out these flames, however?”

“I will do so gladly. I need to pick up Barnacle anyway so she can she her babies.” Mymble laughed, whipping off her filthy apron to start swatting away at the flames. With Joxter’s help, the flames were quickly stamped out and Barnacle fetched and carried upstairs.

“A mermaid? Pappa, you need to explain everything.” the Inspector breathed in shock, watching Mymble carry Barnacle inside and up the stairs.

“Yes, and so I shall, every detail.” Moominpappa throughly promised as they dumped Sulo’s body into the wheelbarrow, wheeling off as if going for a Sunday stroll, and not like they had a deadly madman in their grasp.

With an exhausted sigh, Snufkin slumped down on the steps, his paws shaking. He couldn’t believe it was finally all over with. Joxter had vanished to follow, and so now it was just him and Moomin. Moomin’s eye was certainly looking black and blue, and Snufkin had crusted scratches that would leave scars all over his torso. The two looked up at the sky. The night was slowly fading away to dawn. Soon the sun would rise.

“I think out of all the adventures we’ve had together, this might have been the most craziest.” Moomin sighed, his chin resting on his palms. He sat up to touch his swollen eye and winced. “Yes, very much so. We stopped a villain and two babies were born!”

Shaking his head in wonder, Snufkin leaned against Moomin, the soft fur gently tickling his bare arms and legs. He felt Moomin stiffen and glanced to see the troll’s ears a pleasant pink.

“I felt a bit useless in it all.” Snufkin confessed. “It was a whirlwind and I wasn’t sure where I was being drug to. And when I thought I had lost you, I thought my entire world had ended.”

“Truly?”

“Truly.”

At this, Moomin giggled. Cracking open an eye, Snufkin leaned away to observe Moomin. He was giggling, big tears rolling down from his good eye.

“Sorry. I think perhaps I’m just silly from exhaustion, but for some reason, hearing that you were so worried about me, makes me so happy.” Moomin confessed. Snufkin leaned in and bumped his nose against Moomin’s. Moomin suddenly jumped up and spun around.

“I like you Snufkin. I like-like you.”

Snufkin went to pull his hat down over his face and remembered he was without his hat or his scarf or his smock, or even his pants and boots. He was just there, his emotions and body nearly all for the word to see. The sun was beginning to rise up slowly, its golden-orange body spreading pink to the sky and purple-red to the clouds. Light birds were twittering and crickets were humming. Inhaling the brisk morning air, his breath forming on the breeze above, Snufkin opened his mouth and his heart. 

“I feel the same way, Moomin. Rather a lot, I’m afraid.”

Before he could quite comprehend what was happening, Moomin had whisked him up into his arms and was spinning him around, laughing and crying. Dipping Snufkin down, Moomin’s lips brushed against Snufkin’s, and then they spun around once more.

It felt soft like cotton candy and tickled at his stomach. His heart felt warm and he felt like little sparks were dancing up and down his spine. Snufkin blushed a deep red, wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful person like Moomin.

“So, like, if you two are done,” Little My drawled out. “There’s a murmrik baby and a merbaby you two need to see. Oh, and Juliaka says that Polytrichum is tied up in the cellar. Can you two go get him?” She then vanished.

Snufkin and Moomin untangled themselves from each other, giggling as they did so, and then rushing to save the poor lad stuck in the dark, quiet cellar.


	12. A Mymble-Murmrik Wedding, and Snufkin Leaves Early (or does he)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Mymble's and Joxter's wedding is finally upon the household

Snufkin and Moomin sat on the front patio, sitting very close to each other, their heads nearly touching as they looked lovingly down to the squirming bundles in their arms. Moomin held the little murmrik girl. Her hair was a soft lavender, and very curly, much like Briar’s. Her skin was a dark tan with a pinkish shimmering hue, and her eyes a soft amber with gold flecks around the pupils. Briar had grinned wide and proclaimed she had both Snufkin’s and Grandma Murmrik’s eyes. Snufkin hadn’t stopped blushing at that. He now leaned over, and bopped the tiny murmrik’s nose. She looked up, startled, and then gave a smile and cooed loudly, her tiny paws reaching up. Moomin giggled and offered her his tail tuft, which she watched in curios wonder as he moved it back and forth.

Snufkin held on to a very wet blanket holding the merbaby. She had white silvery hair that looked very much like sea foam, her eyes a dark green. Her tail coloring was orangish-red, reminding Snufkin of a brilliant sunset. Barnacle proudly stated that the baby had her grandfather’s coloring. Her skin appeared to be a light blue, green shimmering scales appearing. Barnacle assured everyone it was normal for babies, and her skin stay that way or change over time. She made bubbles with her mouth. Moomin leaned into pop one of at the bubbles with a finger. She looked startled and looked at Moomin and then looked up at Snufkin and stuck her tongue out. Snufkin stuck his tongue out at her as well.

“So! Is that what you think, little one?”

“Snufkin, they’re so precious, I wanna keep them.” Moomin cooed, rubbing his face against the little one he was holding.

“Sadly I don’t think we’ll be allowed to do so Moomin.” Snufkin chuckled as he watched how beautiful Moomin looked holding an infant. It stirred something within his heart, and he decided to visit that thought later. For now, he stood up slowly, making sure to cradle the head gently. “I think perhaps we need to return them to their mothers, yes?”

“Oh, must we?” Moomin sighed sadly, gently standing up himself. 

“Are you suggesting you have a way to feed them regularly?”

Moomin made a horrified face and Snufkin gave a great hearty laugh as they walked over to the boat lazily floating, a rope attached to the bridge. Inside napped Briar, wrapped up in several warm and thick blankets. Curled around her were Polytrichum and Juliaka, reading books. From the waters stirred a flash of blue scales and Briar appeared, holding out her arms. A net had been spread out not far past Snufkin’s tent to keep the little merbabe from swimming off to far, and it was rather lucky they had put it up too, because the moment she hit the water, the little one took off. She didn’t stray too terribly far, and was back by Barnacle’s side as Barnacle swam the murmrik babe to Briar, who stirred drowsily with a stretch.

“Didn’t we just do this?” Briar mumbled as she blinked owlishly, opening her arms to accept the babe. The two wives rubbed their noses to together before sharing a lingering kiss. The merbaby pouted and clung to the scarf wrapped around Barnacle’s waist. Juliaka leaned out and patted her on the head, as did Polytrichum.

“Don’t you two still need to name them?”

“Merpeople are a bit different than you land walkers.” Barnacle chuckled as Briar place the murmrik babe under her sweater for feeding. Barnacle lowered herself under the water until only her face and shoulders were visible. There was a flick of a tail here and there to indicate the merbaby was feeding as well. “It will take six months to a year for our murmrik to walk and talk, but in a few days our merbaby will be learning more words and will start being able to speak both languages. She’ll choose her name then.” 

“Wait, speak both languages?” Little My popped out of the boat.

“Land speak isn’t my first language, I thought you knew.” Barnacle said in surprise.

“I’m afraid we don’t encounter many mermaids this far inland.” Snufkin shrugged. 

“Well, of course, it depends also on where the merpeople are raised. I was raised along side whales, so my people are more pod like. So my water language is whale, I guess you could say.”

“Wait, does that mean that Barnacle isn’t your real name?” Moomin suddenly asked, his ears twitching in curiosity.

“No. I told Briar to give me a land name, since there was no way she could speak my language.”

Moomin and Little My burst into laughter, Moomin sitting down hard, wheezing while he tried to gain his breath back. Little My nearly fell in, until she was rescued by Polytrichum.

“You met the most beautiful mermaid ever and you name her Barnacle?” Moomin gasped.

“Shut up!” Briar hissed.

“I think Barnacle is a lovely name.” Snufkin frowned, crossing his arms.

“Of course you do! Terrible naming runs in the family!” Little My howled.

“Right? She names her own son Polytrichum—a type of moss that no one has heard of, and then nicknames me Polly. I would’ve preferred just simple Moss.” Polly sighed from his spot on the boat. “Either way I get teased by children my age for my name, so, thanks Mom.”

“I will absolutely kick you off this boat after she’s done feeding.” Briar warned.

“I like my name.” Juliaka piped up.

“That’s because grandma named you. You were spared.” Polytrichum inched further away from his mother, but they both had silly grins.

“A fine time to be laughing! Have you seen Joxter and Mymble?” Moominpappa shouted from the bridge.

Moomin sat up and wiped away at the tears from his good eye, avoiding his black eye. It was no longer swollen shut, but it was still quite the shiner. He wore it proudly like a badge, but it hurt Snufkin to see it each time. Moomin turned to look up Moominpappa who was pacing on the bridge, very irritated, holding his book tightly.

“I’m sure they’ll be coming, Pappa.”

“They won’t miss their wedding, I’m sure. They’re just a little unconventional.” Snufkin called up. “They’re absolutely pre-gaming their honeymoon.” He whispered to Moomin.

“I would be shocked if they were’t. But why does Pappa act so surprised by that?”

“Well, he likes things to be punctual.”

“Neither of them are that.”

Snufkin chuckled to that and glanced at his tent. How he wished he could be alone in it, reading a book or perhaps napping. Yes, a nap would be divine. It had only been a week since the chaos had all come to a close. Briar had to recover from the childbirth, and a funeral had to have been arranged, as Sulo had died in the wheelbarrow on his way to the bath house. It was most likely all the injuries induced by Mymble and Barnacle, but it felt odd. Snufkin wondered what had been going on in the murmrik’s mind during his final moments. He truly had seemed to love his daughter. But the same couldn’t be said about Polytrichum, which Snufkin truly felt sorry for his cousin. Yet, Polly didn’t seem upset. When he found out Sulo had died, he looked more relieved than anything. Snufkin couldn’t imagine that at all. Previously, he couldn’t have imagined having parents—and now that he had them, life without them in it would be rather dull. But then again, neither Joxter nor Mymble were murderous villains. Although seeing how Mymble had wielded the axe and had the strength to lift up an entire tree trunk, Snufkin wondered what all his mother had done in her life prior to becoming a mother of 32. No, his aunts and cousins seemed relieved. Juliaka’s nightmares had ended and the poor thing was finally sleeping peacefully. A letter in the mail had come from Grandma Murmrik, saying that Gelato had survived. Both Joxter and Briar had sobbed happily at that news.

Snufkin watched Joxter and Mymble slink out from the woods, covered in twigs and leaves, looking entirely out of breath. Moomin and he shared a knowing look while Moominpappa ran over to tell them off. Little My made a face of disgust as she ran up the rope and clambered onto the bridge. Moominmamma came out of the house with flower crowns for the two while Pappa berated them more—something about how they needed to change into nicer clothes. Snufkin had no doubt the clothes would come right off again and therefore what they were currently wearing was more than enough. However, Mymble winked at Joxter and left with Mamma, while Joxter dusted himself off. Moomin had gone to assist Briar and Barnacle, so Snufkin ambled over to his father, to save him from Moominpappa. The two found themselves on the other side of the house, taking long drags from their pipes.

“You’re going to give Moominpappa a heart attack.”

“Ahh, he was young and full of vigor himself once. He’s probably just jealous that he’s unable to act so recklessly.”

“I don’t want to imagine that, thank you.”

“Mymble had many children running about and yet still managed, and Pappa’s only got you, My, Moomin, and Sniff and Snorkmaiden on occasion, and he acts like it’s impossible to do some love making.”

“I don’t think his libido is as high as yours and Mymble’s.” Snufkin choked out, heavily regretting this conversation.

Joxter shrugged. “Everyone’s different. Only Mymble makes me this way. I’d never for anyone else. I truly, truly adore her. She’s so smart and kind and strong, and remarkable and such a wonderful friend and partner—” As Joxter spoke, he had to wipe away at the tears building in his eyes.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Snufkin couldn’t help but admire his father and his passionate feelings.

“I truly do. I only regret not knowing about you sooner. I would have liked to have been a family, all of us together.” Joxter reached over and ruffled Snufkain’s hair under his hat.

“I would have jumped shipped either way. I like my space.” Snufkin chuckled.

“I don’t want to tell you what to do, Snufkin, and I never well, unless it’s matters in breaking the law. But. Love doesn’t have to follow one track. It can be a obvious marriage like Mamma’s and Pappa’s; they love each other deeply and dearly and are content in their routines. Or it can be a love like Too-Ticky’s and Mymble Jr., traveling together sometimes and staying in a cozy house others. It can be like your mother’s and mine; unpredictable but exciting. Or it can be going off every winter and then returning to sleep in a tent near the one you love. How you love Snufkin is up to you.”

“That was rather random.” Snufkin snorted, using his hat to hide his blush.

“Was it?” Joxter grinned, his teeth shinning in the rays of the sun, his blue eyes glowing. “Don’t leave tonight without talking to Moomin, you’ll break his heart.”

“How did you know I was leaving?”

Joxter however, let out his final drag and walked around the corner of the house, smelling of vanilla and spices of whatever had been in his pipe. Curiously, Snufkin finished his smoke and followed his father. The man was still very much a mystery to Snufkin, but perhaps not a terrible kind. Joxter willingly walked into the house, knowing a bath waited him. Moominpappa was still pacing, angrily muttering about how improper the entire wedding was, and how not even a third of either families were there.

“I mean, surely their families would want to be here Snufkin!” Moominpappa snorted an hour later as he watched Snufkin and Moomin hang up paper lanterns around the awnings of the house, preparing to take the last few to hang up around table that thad been brought outside. The wedding would take place on the veranda itself, followed by some dancing, music and then dinner. Snufkin wasn’t sure if he would make it to dinner, but he would do his very darn best for his parents sake. Barnacle was already in her tub of water with the merbabe, and Briar sitting next to her wife. Juliaka and Polly were setting the table.

“Pappa, do you want 32 mymbles running amok here?” Moomin chuckled as he took the last lantern from Snufkin. Their fingers brushed and though while Moomin pretended as if it were nothing, Snufkin saw the tips of his ears pinkish, and the tuft of his tail.

“And while I’m eager to meet the murmrik family, I’m not quite eager to meet them tonight.”

“Your uncle Julian sounds particularly frightful, and his harem of artists.”

“I might be fine if we never meet.” Snufkin shuddered, helping Moomin down. The two chuckled at the thought, both trying to imagine the dramatic and flamboyant man who looked just like Joxter. 

“Please don’t talk about my twin on my wedding day, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion.” Joxter said dryly as he came out. He was in his old clothes, but they had been dusted and cleaned of any debris and sprayed with a lovely scent that none could quite put a finger on. It smelled both woodsy yet like coffee, but not unlike tobacco and cinnamon rolls.

Much to everyone’s surprise, Moominpappa hugged Joxter tightly and held him a long time before pounding him on the back. Joxter returned the hug before Moominpappa pulled away, placing his paws on Joxter’s shoulders.

“My old friend, I am quite happy for you.”

“Thank you for holding this event for us and for being rather patient with everything. I now you would have like Muddler’s family and Hodgkins here, but they’re currently traveling the world in the flying airship and I don’t want to wait.”

“I understand,” Moominpappa grumbled.

“Thank you for all your help and protection of my sister and sister-in-law. I shudder to think what could have happened where it not for you all.”

“Ah, well, what are friends for, eh?” Moominpappa flustered, coughing and adjusting his hat.

Moominmamma appeared at that moment, handing flower crowns to everyone.

“We’re ready to begin,” She smiled at Joxter, nuzzling her nose against Pappa’s.

“Oh my, here we go then.”

“Don’t choke, Joxter, I still have perfect aim with my daggers.” Briar teased. 

“Shut up.”

“All of you shut up, we’re starting.” Little My snorted as she came out the door. She was wearing a soft baby blue dress instead of her red one, and wore a flower crown and necklace of purple and orange mums. She scattered rose petals in front of her (the very last from Mamma’s garden). Mamma put on a record of soft music, and the sound of Mymble’s footsteps creaked down the stairs. Joxter took a shaky breath as Mymble came out of the shadows and stepped outside. She was in soft blue dress that highlighted her dark green emerald eyes. She wore white and red carnations and held a boutique of flowers. She gave Joxter a dazzling smile. Joxter choked and took off his hat, holding his hat over his heart, a few tears dripping down his face. She leaned in and wiped away his tears, rubbing their noses together.

“You look exquisite my love,” Joxter whispered.

“You look radiant.” Mymble giggled back. She kissed his cheek.

Moominpappa harrumphed and began to read from his book. Mymble and Joxter were too busy rubbing noses together to really be paying attention, but finally they were told to kiss as man and wife, which they did with gusto. Mymble picked up Joxter and spun him around before dipping him down and kissing Joxter deeply. 

“I love you so much, my most remarkable Mymble.”

“I love you so much, my most wonderful of Joxter.”

The two kissed again, to the cheers of the others.

***

Joxter strum his guitar and sang in his deep voice, sitting on Mymble’s lap, as she nuzzled his neck, playing with his long curly hair. He paused his song every now and then to share a kiss with her, both were beaming so brightly. Moominpappa was holding and bouncing the baby murmrik while Juliaka shared a story idea with him. He nodded and asked all of the appropriate questions, which made the little girl very happy, and Pappa told her she had the makings of a best selling novelist . Briar and Barnacle were intertwining their fingers, Mamma holding the merbabe while Polytrichum hand fed her small fish while he and Mamma talked about the benefits of knitting verses crocheting.

“I’ve been thinking about their names.” Briar hummed. “Lavender for our murmrik and, uh—”

“What about Poppy then for our merbaby?”

“Oooh, that sounds good.” Little My said as she looked up from her massive slice of cake.

“Ooh, Little Mymble approved.” Barnacle grinned.

Snufkin and Moomin had snuck away to Snufkin’s tent, away from the singing and the food and the dancing and the talking. It was far more peaceful, sitting behind his tent, looking up at the full moon. It was becoming chillier and chillier each day. Snufkin wrapped his scarf around him tighter. He held his hat over his face as he snuggled up to Moomin.

“Is this okay?”

“Very much so.” Moomin hummed.

Their paws found each other, fingers intertwining.

“You’re leaving tonight, right?” 

“How did you know?”

“You seem very warn out, and to be fair, it’s been a rather exhausting time. If I were you, I’d leave a bit early too.”

“It’s not that I want to leave, m-my dear.” Snufkin tripped over his sentence. Moomin whirled around to face Snufkin, their noses almost touching. Snufkin looked up at the moon quickly, red faced. “I, uh, I’m just exhausted is all. But I promise to be back before you wake up.” Snufkin squeaked a bit as Moomin rubbed his nose against Snufkin’s soft cheek.

“Am I your dear?” Moomin asked quietly.

“My dear, my moon, my dove, whatever you want to be called.” Snufkin got up quickly, brushing off imaginary dust from his smock, pulling on his hat tighter. “Only if you wish, that is.”

“I very much wish it, but, only if you want it.” Moomin replied, standing up as well. He went for Snufkin’s paw and then pulled back. “I don’t want you to force yourself into anything just because you think it’ll please me. I want you to be happy as well, and—” Moomin was cut off as Snufkin bumped their noses together, rubbing them gently while running his fingers through Moomin’s soft fur. He gently tipped Moomin’s face up until he was able to place his lips on Moomin’s. It felt like a rather bold thing to do, but Snufkin felt that actions might prove louder than words, in this particular case. He was correct, as Moomin returned the kisses, stepping forward a bit. They fell over, the wind knocked out of them. They captured their breath again, giggling as they moved in closer. It became warmer, for a moment as the kisses were longer and deeper, as paws traveled and roamed against the other.

“I would like to court you, if I may.” Snufkin said breathlessly, taking a break. “My version of courting contains doing what we’ve done up to this point in our friendship, with the added benefits of more alone time and kisses.”

“I rather like the sound of that.” Moomin admitted, his face very pink.

Chuckling, Snufkin sat up and stretched before getting up once more, reaching for his backpack.

“You’re leaving the tent?” Moomin asked in surprise.

“Moominmamma found another tent for me, not as old, but worn enough. Some rather bad memories happened there.” Snufkin grimaced. He grabbed for his fishing poles. “Please give my fondest regards to everyone. I must admit, I won’t miss Barnacle lecturing me in how barbaric fishing is.”

“You did look rather shocked when she was able to capture all those fish in her…’bubble net’ though and then stun them with a slap of her tail.” Moomin giggled before mimicking Snufkin’s shocked expression.

Snufkin leaned down to tickle the soft fat belly, making Moomin laugh more. He kissed Moomin’s forehead.

“I’ll miss you. I’ll really miss you” Snufkin admitted. The words felt odd and bitter to him.

“Well, you’re always welcome back to hibernate in my bed.” Moomin winked.

“Perhaps I’ll do just that.” Snufkin winked back, completely flustering Moomn. He adjusted his backpack. “I’ve left the letter in the usual spot. It’s, a bit more wordy than usual this time.” He hesitated to admit, feeling a bit red. “I’ll see you in spring, my moon.”

“If I’m your moon, than you are my sun, for spring isn’t nearly as warm until you return.”

With a groan, Snufkin flung his backpack on the ground and tackled himself into Moomin’s embrace. Perhaps it would be better to leave in the morning, he concluded, listening to the music of the party softly dance on the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for coming along with me on this journey! This is the final chapter of Matters of the Family. I hope that you all enjoy it and that if you have any questions about any loose ends I've left (by accident because I am a dumbass) please let me know!


End file.
